


We Still Love You

by LightningNature



Category: One Direction
Genre: Age Play, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Romance, Sexual Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to talk about their upcoming movie and meet the sweet and endearing, but majorly dorky, Marcel Styles. The boys just sit and watch the shorter version of Harry, their minds slowly working on making the nerdy boy theirs. These boys have a special kink, that they all share...well...actually two...spanking...and infantilism. However, since all five boys are dominant, they need another boy to help make that dream lifestyle come to reality. Subsequently, after the meeting, Liam goes to the bathroom and sees something that seals Marcel's future...and all five boys as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute as a Button!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I needed a little breath of fresh air:) My Tumblr friends have been sending me fan fiction stories about Marcel from Best Song Ever. One of my responders to the prompt search I put in 'Never Ending Rain' suggested that I do a short fic with Marcel and One Direction. I watched the video and my 'story senses' were tingling:) So here you are :), to my lovely readers who sent me prompts, I have most of them written so don't worry! This is the prompt for SelenaLove19 as she wants me to use. I went a little crazy on yours honey!!

"THERE THEY ARE!! The Direction!!!" The blond man roared as the boys walked in. Harry gripped Zayn's hand as the two set on a couch. Liam, Louis and Niall followed and plopped down on the couch, Liam's hand curled around Louis's leg and Niall's leg hooked around Louis's. The five boys stared at the old duo with amused faces.

"Love EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!! Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam...Zack!!" Zayn rolled his eyes and tightened his hand on Harry's thigh.

"Its Zayn."

"Whatever you say big guy!" Harry smirked reached over to rub his boyfriend's neck, his green eyes shining.

"Now, I want you to meet Marcel, our marketing guy!" Harvey said, gesturing to a door. Five pairs of eyes slid over and watched as someone outside clearly bumped their head on the door. Louis and Niall grinned, blue eyes sparkling. Liam chuckled softly and Harry and Zayn flat out laughed. However the laughs and smirks died and fell to the ground when the hunched over boy came in.

Marcel, as the big blonde had named him, was nothing short of adorable. The shorter boy had his hair slicked back, with some awful but endearing wide, thick framed glasses. His whole appearance just screamed NERD...and...something else. His deep deep dimples stood out loud and proud as his green eyes sparkled.

"Nice to meet you!! Big fan!!! Cute as a button, every single one of you!" Zayn and Harry both lifted eyebrows, there eyes surveying the boy in front of them. Marcel noticed and swallowed.

"So I want you all to meet Leroy, he's going to be your choreographer!!" The boys barely even gave a second look to the brightly dressed dancer, their eyes, Zayn and Harry the most, stared at Marcel, each one of them picking out what they enjoyed most about the endearingly nerdy boy the best.

" _His eyes" Niall thought._

_"His annoyingly adorable voice" Louis smirked._

_"His deep, crater like dimples." Liam smiled._

_"His cute way of being nervous in front of us" Zayn grinned._

_"His everything" Harry thought matter-of-factly._

All of the boys couldn't help but notice that the boy closely reassembled a slightly shorter, more dorky version of their own boyfriend. Harry just grinned to himself.

"Well thanks Leroy, now I think, we should look at some of the styling options for the film..." The boys looked at each other and then at the hideous canvas, showing their bodies on some repulsive clothing choices.

"We NEVER wear that" Zayn rolled his eyes.

"But it tested really well!" Louis spoke up.

"Never in a million years." The boys watched Marcel closely, observing as his happiness wavered. Marcel put on more hideous outfits, the boys continued to shoot them down more and more harshly, until finally, Niall put the icing on the cake.

"I would never wear that! What are you trying to make me look like a dashing idiot??" Niall's normally charming irish accent made the words come out clipped and cold. Marcel finally gives a heart breaking frown.

"I-I will be right back...ummm...I have more canvas outfits!" He said with a fake smile. He practically ran back through the door. The boys sat back...a little guiltly. They hadn't got the reaction that they wanted, and it looked like they just made the poor baby downright miserable.

After 10 minutes of Marcel not coming back, Liam stood up and stretched.

"Well boys, I'm going to go to the loo, and then I guess we can go." They nodded quietly.

Liam walked out and to the bathroom where the door was cracked. He stopped when he heard soft whining. Peering through the crack in the door his eyes widened.

Marcel was frantically seatching through a small purple bag, mumbling to himself softly. His eyes were clouded with tears, and his glasses were fogged up. Liam gasped quietly when Marcel found what he was looking for. He gazed as the boy snatched out an dark purple pacifier and pressed it into his mouth. A small smile appeared on Liam's face as he watched the boy rapidly suck, his shoulders slowly relaxed as he continued sucking hard. Liam could watch the boy for hours. After about 5 minutes of rapid sucking, Liam watched Marcel rifle through the bag once again. His eyebrows furrowed when the boy pulled out a rubber cord and wrapped it around his arm tightly. Liam stood confused for a moment before his fist clenched in realization as to what the poor baby was about to do. His worse fears were anwsers when Marcel pulled out an already filled hypodermic needle. His anger peaked as he threw open the door, startling Marcel into dropping the needle and the pacifier.

"You are in soooooo much trouble little boy." Liam stated flatly. Marcel's green eyes widened as Liam leaned foward and slid his arms underneath Marcel's and lifted the boy clear off the ground. When Marcel started to struggle Liam landed a harsh swat on his butt.

"If I were you I would stay still." Liam threatened quietly. More and more tears fell down as Liam leaned back and grabbed the bag, and the disguarded needle, making his way back down the hallway, ignoring weird looks. He burst back into the room momentarily ignoring his boyfriend's shocked faces, switching his anger to the older blond man and the brunette.

"Get. Out." The two men mumbled their goodbyes and left slamming the door behind them. Liam leaned down and sat Marcel in a chair. Marcel sat there hunched over , his rather large hands resting in his lap, tears still falling. Liam reached under his bowed head and took his glasses, using his own shirt to clean them off.

"What's wrong mate? Why is he crying?" Louis asked quietly as he stared at Marcel. Liam sighed and reached in the bag pulling the pacifier out and again reaching underneath Marcel's bowed head and pushing the pacifier between his lips. He watched the boy's cheeks hollow as if to spit the rubber out before he leaned down and pressed his hand over it.

"Don't you dare spit that out, if i put something in your mouth it stays, do you hear me?" Marcel nodded quickly, sucking in comfort.

"What's wrong? What did the he do babe?" Zayn pressed. Liam once again reached into the bag. And pulled out the vial of clear liquid.

"What is this Zayn?" He handed over the vial to Zayn who had Pharmacy Tech degree, to see if the Bradford boy could detect what is was. Zayn had also had a brother who was strung out on drugs, so he knew quite a bit about the darker side also. Zayn looked over at Marcel, the concerned look replaced with a disapproving one. He read the label and sniffed the vial.

"Its a concentrated blend of ibuprofen, naproxen sodium, and sertraline." Zayn's eyes widened as he identified the cocktail of drugs. Niall stood up and took the vial looking at it.

"What are those?" Niall asked as he watched Zayn cross his arms and glare at the shaking boy in front of them.

"Ibuprofen and Naproxen are in common medicines suchas Tylenol, Advil and other painkillers.  Sertraline is an anti-depressant. However these are mixed together into one, which is not only deadly, but this is technically very,very,very illegal."

All five boys stood up and crossed their arms glaring down at the shaking ball of Marcel. 

"You are in soooooooooo much trouble." Niall snarled. Marcel whimpered, which would have been adorable to the boys if they all weren't pissed off their asses.

"I'm sorry...I can just go home" Marcel made a move to get up, taking the pacifier out, but before he had the chance, Harry went behind him, grabbingbthe shorter boy's waist and gripping his hip before landing 5 smacks so hard that they made some of the boys cringe. Harry not only had mondo hands but he was also heavy handed. Marcel burst into tears at that as Harry put the pacifier back into his mouth.

"Liam told you that whenever we put something in your mouth it stays little boy, you must be asking for a spanking." Harry glared as the smaller boy completely broke down into loud noisy sobs.

"I just want to go home and go to sleep!!!" Marcel wailed. Liam nodded as Harry picked the boy up, draping his head over his shoulder.

"You can go to sleep baby, but your coming with us." Marcel sat up struggling his green eyes flashing.

"I want to go home!" Zayn walked around Harry to where Marcel was facing and reached up, grabbing his chin firmly.th

"Well guess what? You have clearly shown us that you can not take care of yourself mate, so your not going anywhere but back home with us, you should be damn lucky we aren't smacking that naughty little bum right now, you had better lay on Harry's shoulder like a good boy, and I don't want to hear so much as a mumble from you, or I will personally put you over my knee and spank you no matter where we are." Marcel full on whimpered as he laid down on Harry's shoulder sobbing softly. Liam went over and slid his glasses back on him kissed his forehead gently before grabbing Niall's hand and walking out the door. Louis took Zayn by the waist as Harry followed with a whimpering Marcel.

The boys were finally bringing their baby home.


	2. Breaking Marcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanna say how very, very grateful I am for all of my readers:) The encouraging comments you guys leave on not only this story but on all 3 of my works is very appreciated and I very much enjoy reading them:) I really enjoy writing fan fiction and you guys make it that much better, so here's another chapter sweets :):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a word of warning in this chapter, Marcel is going to seem like this is all non-consensual, but even though the boys are a bit...Forceful...Marcel is just nervous, he does consent to everything...if anything it may be a little dub-con. Also warning for mentions of Self Harm. Our boys are adorable:)

The boys walked out of the building to a waiting van. Paul got out, opening the door for them, raising an eyebrow when he saw Marcel, curled up in Harry's arms.

"Do I even want to know?" Paul sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this to management. Niall grinned and patted the older man's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it mate, he's gonna be with us for quite awhile...I expect that you will give management a damn good excuse" Niall winked and climbed into the van. Harry then stepped foward and slid Marcel in. As soon as Harry let go of him, Marcel tried to climb back out, holding his arms in front of him managing to Knock Harry out of the way, he almost got away before Zayn and Liam grabbed his arms. Zayn leaned down, all patience gone and got all in Marcel's face.

"When we get home you are getting the spanking of a fucking lifetime, now, I suggest you turn your arse around and apologize to your daddy, or your riding home with no pants." Zayn took Marcel by the shoulders and faced him to a pissed Harry. Marcel's face scrunched up as he started crying again.

"I'm sorry..." He sobbed out quietly. Zayn landed a swat so hard that Marcel's body jerked foward. 

"Your sorry, to who?" Zayn snarled out.

"Daddy! I'm sorry daddy!" Harry face softened as he bent down slightly picking up the slightly shorter boy and lifting him into the van. Knowing that Zayn and Liam wers the strict ones, he buckled Marcel into a middle seat and let Liam and Zayn climb in on either side of him. Niall frowned watching from the front seat rear view mirror that Liam and Zayn both had their bodies angled away from the obviously miserable boy. Niall cleared his throat and watched as Zayn looked up at him.

"Come on mate" Niall jerked his head at Marcel who had taken off his glasses and was frantically trying to wipe them clean. Zayn softened and leaned over to unbuckle the boy's seatbelt and pulled the distraught lad into his lap. He took his glasses and mumbled quietly.

"What's with all those sad drops honey boy?" Zayn knew that he was partially the cause of those tears but he still felt bad, with how much Marcel was crying. It must have woeked because Marcel shifted to slowly wrap his arms around Zayn's neck and hug. Zayn smiled and wrapped the crying boy in up in his arms, squeezing him tight.

"Wanna go home" Marcel whined. Zayn smiled softly as kissed his soft curls.

"You are going home baby, home is where we can take care of you" Marcel buried his In Zayn's neck.

They asked Paul to make a discreet stop at the convienent store. Throwing on hoodies, the boys got out of the van and gave strict instructions to Paul to keep Marcel in the van. They quickly made an expensive run and then stuffed all the bags, out of Marcel's sight.

When they arrived home the boys nodded as Liam picked Marcel up, carrying him into their shared flat and up the stairs. Liam laid a now quiet Marcel on the bed and leaned over him, hands on either side of his body, peering into the boy's glasses covered green eyes.

"How you doing prince" Marcel nodded a rubbed his large emerald eyes underneath his glasses. Liam cooed, overcome with Marcel's cuteness and reached for the edge of his sweatervest. The taller boy pulled that over his head and then worked to unbutton the long sleeved white shirt.

"This is absolutley wayyyy to me many layers for a such a little boy huh baby?" Liam smiled as he heard a babyish coo come from Marcel's dimpled half smile. He looked down at Marcel's arms and froze. All up and down the small boy's arms were not only syringe marks, but it looked like he had been cutting also. The tiny lad looked up and noticed what Liam was looking at and shivered.

"Where else baby?" Marcel covered his eyes with one hand and pointed to his legs with the other. Liam leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Marcel's forehead before carefully unbuttoning the boy's trousers and sliding them off. He gasped as he saw all the cuts, criss-crossing beautiful pale skin like mark outs on paper. Some were old and fading, but many of them looked new, fresh and raised. Liam sighed at the whimpering boy and opted out for picking him up and settling the lad on his hip.

"I think maybe we should show your daddies these, yeah?" Marcel did nothing but bury his face in Liam's neck. Liam grabbed a blanket and put it over Marcel's shivering, half naked body. He walked down the steps to the living room where the four boys sat happily, playing Grand Theft Auto 5 on their oversized theater screen. However, upon seeing the two decend the steps, the game was quickly paused, all eyes turned on them.

"Oi mate, how is he?" Harry asked, twiddling the game controller in his large hands. Liam motioned for the boys to follow him into the brighter sitting room. Liam layed a still covered up Marcel on the couch as four other bodies came to stand protectively over him. Four worried pairs of eyes looked on and let out sharp inhales when Liam removed the blanket, exposing Marcel's partially destoyed skin. All of the boys stood in shock, until Niall broke it, calmly sitting on the floor next to Marcel's head.

"Ya know...when I was younger...may be sixteen...I did this." Niall pushed up his sleeves to reveal two cuts going in a ghostly direction. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Niall's intentions were when he made the cuts. They were vertical, the direction that surely should have meant death.

"Four years ago...the boys found me...bleeding out in the bathroom...it was awful...I remember, after doing it...that...I didn't want to die...I wanted to live...have a happy life with my boyfriends...find a baby boy...like you...and I couldn't have done that if I was in an Ireland Graveyard, rotting away long before I'm supposed to." Marcel stared at Niall's healing wrists. Then his eyes slid back up to the four boys, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry holding each other and staring at the two boys. Marcel reached out for Niall, the irish boy responded by grabbing him under his arms and tucking his body into his own. The rest had sat down until they surrounding them. Louis reached out and landed a finger on a particualry harsh cut.

"All of these scars...are from times...when you needed us..." Louis swallowed a lump of tears as he mumbled the words. Niall wordlessly stood up, carrying the younger boy to the bathroom and and laying him out on the large counter. Zayn and Harry flitted around gathering first aid supplies as Louis went to turn up the thermostat in the bathroom so the poor half naked boy could stop shivering, Then he began a hot bath in the large jacuzzi tub. Liam grabbed a pack of different colored sharpies and sat them on a stack of towels, whilst Niall returned with a pair of Louis's boxers and one of Harry's oversized t-shirts. The boys came back over and completely stripped Marcel, ignoring his modesty. Louis picked him up, taking him to the bath. He gently grabbed Marcel's foot and touched it to the water giggling softly at the boy's sigh.

"Is that just right for my little baby, or does Da-Da need to make it abit colder?" Marcel blushed and spoke quietly:

"No Da-Da I...I like it" Louis smiled and gently lowered the boy into the warm water. The four boys sat around the tub, watching Marcel as if he were the most fascinating book they had ever seen. He shyly picked up some bubbles and sniffed them, giving off a little sneeze that made the boys's hearts swell.

"Smell like cookies." The younger boy reported quietly. Zayn chuckled and stood up to sit on the ledge, grabbing his favorite shampoo and conditioner.

"We want our little boy to smell like cookies because he's our little sugar cookie" Marcel let out a small giggle as Zayn lathered up his hair, scratching lightly at his baby's scalp. Harry grinned and pulled out some bubbles, lathering them on Marcel's face until he had a white beard.

"Oi you look like St. Nick!" Marcel said 'Ho Ho Ho' in what was supposed to be a deep voice but it ended up making Harry laugh.

"Are you trying to be a big boy?" Liam cooed as he put his own favorite soap on a loofah and lathered Marcel's body up. Marcel shook his head, making shampoo land on Zayn who laughed and leaned down to kiss the boy's damp temple.

"No big boy daddy!" Liam smiled and continued to wash a now giggling Marcel.

"That's right baby, who's our little boy?" Louis smiled reaching in the tub and splashing Marcel abit.

"I am!" Zayn smiled big and reached up to grab a cup, and filled it with cool, fresh water.

"Look up at the stars for me baby" Marcel complied looking up and closed his eyes as Zayn poured the cup of water over his head. He coughed abit, and then Harry was there cooing at him and wiping his mouth and nose on a towel.

"So names yeah? I got daddy because he already called me it!!" Liam grinned at the outraged boys's face.

"Arse!!Fine he already called ME Da-da" Louis grinned.

"I call papa!" Zayn screeched. Harry grimaced and thought.

"I'll take Papì, the spanish word!" The lads nodded and then looked to Marcel, who grimaced then looked over at his blond haired daddy. He pointed, smiled and said.

"Da!! Soap in my ears!" Niall grinned and tilted Marcel's head to the side, using his fingers to get the soap bubbles out. Zayn grinned and paused in lathering leave in conditioner in Marcel's hair.

 

"Hey Da, can you hand me that comb?" Niall scowled but handed the comb over.

"I like it, my little baby gave it to me, arsehole" Niall grinned and kissed Marcel's cheek.

When Marcel was sparkling clean, Harry lifted him out and dried him off, taking him back to the counter and laying him down. The boys then got to work bandaging Marcel up and putting band aids over his smaller cuts. When they finished, each boy grabbed a different marker and uncapped it, each boy writing their own word on the precious skin in front of them.

_Beautiful Life -Niall_

_My Sweet Boy -Zayn_

_Smart Baby Boo -Harry_

_My Love -Louis_

_You're Ours -Liam_

Marcel looked down at his body and tears welled up as he all of a sudden was pulled into his daddies arms, being crushed by five very warm bodies. He reveled in it for a few minutes and then shivered. He raised his head and came in contact with deep brown eyes.

"Daddy, I cold" Liam smiled and kissed his nose, grabbing a diaper off the top of the clothes stack.

"Let's get you padded huh? Liam slid the diaper under Marcel's butt and spread his legs. The boys began to easily talk about there days, while constantly touching or leaving little kisses on Marcel. When he was all powdered and diapered up, Liam slipped the slightly too big boxers and the way too big shirt on then picked him up carrying him th their large bed. The boys took turns gointo take their own showers, making sure to stay close to Marcel.

When all five boys finished, they layed down Niall on one side with Zayn behind him with marcel cocooned between them and Louis with Liam behind him. Harry stretched out above their heads.

"We love you baby....this is your life now" Louis said softly smiling as Marcel hugged himself to Louis, Niall and Zayn pressed close against him, Harry pulling his fingers through his hair.

"We have a big day tomorrow baby." Zayn smiled lacing his hand with Niall. Marcel squirmed a bit smiling when all the arms around him tightened.

"I love you all two." He said handing his glasses to whichever one of his daddies took them.

He now had five daddies, who were also extremely possessive of what was theirs.

But.

He would find that out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys like:)? Any suggestions to what you all would like to see in upcoming chapters?


	3. Under The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to take their little man for a day in the sun! Will this day be happy or end in tears?  
> Shoutout to sesselover1988 this is for you!!!

"Look at him"

"This is literally the most precious thing I have ever seen."

"Its nice to see Mr. Big and Bad being taken down a few notches"

"Did you get a picture of this??"

"Fuck yes!!" Marcel's eye began twitch open at the voices, he made a little baby groan and snuggled back down into the boy underneath him. 

"Shut up arse face, your waking them up!!!" Marcel felt a deep growl come from the chest beneath him as whatever boy it was rumbled to awareness.

"Look you bloke! You woke them up!" An irish accent hissed annoyed.

Marcel opened his eyes, slightly aware that his cheek rested directly up against another person's.

Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall stood there smiling, watching Zayn flutter his eyes open. 

"What the hell are you fuckards standing there for?" Zayn growled grumpily as he hugged Marcel's body more possessively to his chest. 

"You should really see how cut this is mate." Harry smirked. Zayn had Marcel with the baby's top half completely pillowed on his broad chest. Marcel's left hand was enclosed inside Zayn's slightly bigger one, but that wasn't the cutest thing. Somehow, Marcel had found Zayn's old bear that he had since he was 2 that was hidden underneath the mound of blankets(That Zayn will never admit to no matter how long he lives)that the Bradford boy just cannot bare to part with. However, Marcel has managed to dig it out and now not only is it wrapped in Marcel's freebhand that wasn't holding Zayn's but the older boy also had his arm around the bear, both boys holding it securely.

"Papa, what's his name?" Marcel looked up at his papa andbwaited for an anwsed expectantly. The boys however, also waited shaking with nearly uncontrollable laughter, ready to expload when Zayn said it. Zayn sighed and locked his eyes on his baby's beautiful large green eyes.

 "His name is Puddles" Zayn smiled as Marcel's anwsering smile, almost made him completely tune out the exploding laughter around. Zayn smiled softly covering Marcel's ears and then made his face contort into the most evil looking scowl he could muster up, and turned to look at his boyfriends.

"If I hear one more laugh even so much has a fucking chuckle, I am witholding sex from you nymphos, for the next 2 weeks." Zayn said flatly. The laughter immediatley ceased as all foir boys looked at him with muddled fear.

"You wouldn't." Zayn turned his hazel eyes on Liam.

"Try me you arsehole." All four boys clamped their mouths shut, as Zayn's face turned back into a sweet smile as he uncovered Marcel's ears kissing each of them.

"I like the name Papa" Zayn smiled and kissed Marcel's nose. He then got up stretched and then leaned over, rubbing Marcel's tummy, while the smaller boy stretched his gangly limbs. Zayn then lifted him up and into his arms.

"Me and my baby boy, are going to take a shower, you bum cheeks on the other hand, will have somee....." Zayn tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What does Prince want for breakfast?" Zayn cooed as Marcel lifted his head and thought. Zayn's heart swelled as Marcel stuck a finger inside one of Zayn's half dimple and twisted it slightly.

"Wan waffles papa." Marcel said quietly,placing a small baby kiss on Zayn's cheek and then laid his head back down, somehow managing to curl his lanky body into Zayn's even more.

"You heard him he wants waffles." Zayn smirked to the other boys and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

After what Marcel had affectionatley named, "Marcy and Papa time" Zayn carried the little boy back into the bedroom, dressing him in a diaper first. The he slid a short sleeve, purple onsie on him. Marcel pulled at the fabric surrounding his damp skin, frowning.

"Papaaaaaa, I no want dissss" Zayn placed a large hand on Marcel's stomach.

"Baby, its cold outside and Papa doesn't want his baby getting any cold tummies, then he would have to constantly be rubbing you to keep it warm." Marcel frowned deeper.

"But Papa, I like to have my tummy rubbed!" Zayn nodded and kissed each of the baby's temples.

"You still have to wear your onsie but Papa will rub your cute little tummy for you" Marcel smiled and cooed softly reaching for Zayn's bear, cuddling him close while Zayn changed him into one of Louis's old pairs of black sweats with one of Zayn's hoodies. The Bradford boy hurried to put on a similar outfit, brushing his blond streak into a quiff and fluffing it with his fingers.  Zayn then picked up the now smiling boy and carried him to the stairs.

"Papa!! I walk to Papì please?" Marcel pointed at a freshly dressed and showered Harry, his curly hair styled and pushed to one side. A white button down shirt and some khaki pants covering his long legs. Harry looked up at the sound of his name and immediatley broke out into a blinding smile. Zayn smiled.

"Yes baby but come here so you can put your glasses on." Marcel toddled back to Zayn and let the older boy slip the glasses onto his face, the he held the rail and slowly made his way down the stairs, his legs slightly wobbly from being on his feet after being carried by his daddies. Harry couldn't stand the wayyyy to adorable sight of his baby making his way down the stairs. He stretched up as Marcel came to the last few steps and yanked him up into his arms.

"Good morning pumpkin" Marcel landed a big kiss straight on one of his Papì's deep dimples.

"You got dimples like mine!!" Harry looked into identical green eyes and smiled.

"I do baby" Harry followed Zayn who had just made it down as they all walked into the kitchen. Niall and Louis were busy bickering on wether they should put chocolate chips in the batter or blueberries. Louis looked up.

"Baby! Would you like blueberries or chocolate chips?" Louis looked at his baby as Harry sat him in a seat next to Liam who was peeling an orange.

"Chocolate chips Daddy" Louis pointed at Niall and guffawed.

"HAHA YOU TWAT I told you that my baby would want some chocolate chips" Louis bragged, slapping the Irishman on the back. Marcel sat watching  Liam peel oranges, which was driving him crazy because he loved oranges.

"Dada" Marcel tugged on Liam's arms to get his attention.

"Yes baby boy?" Liam kissed Marcel's temple.

"Dada, I have orange please" Liam nodded and reached behind him.

"Let me just get............a......knife?" Liam turned back and raised and eyebrow. He looked up to Harry, who was sipping on tea, trying not to laugh. Liam looked beside him at Marcel...who currently had two cheekfuls of oranges, he was trying to chew the but orange juice squished out and onto his chin and lap. Liam chuckled and grabbed a napkin.

"Baby, next time, let Dada cut it up for you okay?" Marcel nodded as he let his Dada wipe the citrus juice from his chin. Louis and Niall finally got over their quarrel with blueberries and chocolate chips and got the waffles on the table. The five boys talked easily about what they were going to do that day while their baby quietly ate his waffles.

 "I go to work today." Marcel mumbled quietly. He almost thought no one heard him until he looked up and their were five pairs of glaring eyes staring back at him.

"Oi! Did you hear that lads? He says he wants to go to work!" Louis deadpanned. Marcel looked up.

"Really! I have to go to work today!! I have reports due by tomorrow, a spreadsheet that needs to be done, some numbers that haven't been reviewed yet-" Harry's emerald eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you." Marcel's mouth snapped shut as started to shudder under his daddies' strong glares.

"Maybe we didn't make ourselves totally and completely clear." Zayn began.

"You are OUR baby." Liam snarled.

"That means, you don't go ANYWHERE without one of us." Louis finished. Tears came to Marcel's eyes as Niall picked him up and walked into the living room. He sat Marcel on the floor and then sat in front of him on the couch along with his four other boyfriends.

"Baby, we probably should have told you the rules yesterday before all this." Liam said, somewhat apologetically.

"We don't want you going anywhere without us, the world is too big and too scary for you to be in by yourself, and we don't want anything to happen to you." Niall said firmly.

"But Da!! People my age go out all the time, there grown!" Marcel tried to defend himself.

"Do we look like everybody else's boyfriends Marcel? No, I don't think we do so we aren't going to hold ourselves like them.  _Everybody_ else can raise their babies how they want to, this is how we are raising you, you don't like it? That is some bloody tough shit." Harry said flatly.

"Which is why when we finish our little discussion, you are going to march your cute little butt, into the kitchen, call your office, and quit that job you have." Louis stated, but before Marcel could whine Harry's green eyes flashed.

"Better yet, why don't we take him up there ourselves lads?" The boys hummed in agreement. Marcel didn't really help himself, he sat with his legs open and his hands resting between them. 

"Which leads me to the next rule. I know in alot of relationships, the baby gets to choose what age you want to...you don't. You will stay the age that we choose for you and you will not be 'growing up'." Niall said.

"And that age is two. You will be able to walk, though we prefer you to crawl, you WILL stay in diapers there are no ifs ands or buts about it." Zayn informed.

"Anything you need or want, you ask us, if your hungry and you want food, you want a toy  or if you just want to come see one of us who isn't in the room, you have to ask permission with every thing you do your a baby, and your going to be with us at all times." Liam added.

"You will not be disrespectful, if we tell you to do something you will do it, there is no question" Harry said firmly. Zayn leaned in, taking Marcel's chin in his hand.

"You should probably know...that we will spank you, every single time you do something bad, there is no corner time, there is no time outs in this house, you act up? You will be sitting in one of our laps with teary eyes and a sore bottom. All spankings are given to little boys bare butts in this home to." Zayn sat back leaving the shaking boy on the floor.

"We also don't want you wanking yourself, you have five daddies who will take care of that for you, we catch you doing that and one of our belts is coming off little boy." Louis growled.

"Your our baby...we love you, we know what's best for you, do not question what we say do you understand us?" Marcel nodded and murmmered a small yes.

Niall picked him up off the floor and sat him in his lap. Soon he felt all five of his daddies arms around him as he smiled, even though he was kind of scared at the moment.

"Good now that the serious talk is out of the way, what do you say we go run some errands, then I think were gonna go swimming this afternoon honey." Marcel stiffened.

"I don't know how to swim" He whispered. Louis was the only one to hear him as he squeezed him tighter and whispered:

"I got you boo" After that everyone got up and grabbed keys and coats. Marcel was left on the couch, who huffed at being bored and lowered himself down to the floor crawling to the front door where Zayn was pulling out a cigarette.

"Come on baby, come keep papa company, your daddies are being prissies." Marcel reached up with grabby hands.

"Papa, you carry" Zayn grinned.

"Okay my bossy baby" Zayn leaned down and picked him up resting his baby on his hip and walked out. They went onto the porch as Zayn sat Marcel on the rails, standing in between his legs, keeping one arm around his baby, making he didn't fall back or something, Zayn lit his cigarette and puffed blowing the smoke away from Marcel. Marcel watched mesmerized as Zayn took another puff and blew rings of smoke. Marcel clapped his hands and laughed.

"You do again!" Zayn smiled and took another puff blowing bigger rings the opposite way. Marcel just sat and quietly watched his papa smoke as if it were the most interesting thing on earth, until a throat cleared behind them. They boylth turned to see four smiling boys.

"You guys are just the cutest, now hurry up Zayn, I want to swim!" Niall said going and jumping into the driver seat of the large Escalade. The boys piled in, making sure to strap Marcel in.

They drove to a small hole in the wall "Adult Intrest Store" That had an infantilism section so that they could get Marcel some swim diapers and trunks. Niall parked the car and got out.

"You hold hands with one of us at all times Mister." Marcel got out of the car and immediatley had his hand engulfed inside Harry's gigantic one. They walked into the store and headed back to the age play/infantilism section, where Marcel immediatley spied something.

"Papì I want?" Harry looked over to where Marcel was pointing at a display of big teddy bears, the ones thag were so large that Marcel could rest in the bear's lap, while he was watching tv.

"Boys" Harry called as the lads appeared around the corner with swim diapers, a pair of trunks and a krap load of onsies.

"Well Harry stop being thick headed and get him one!" Louis said chuckling. Marcel pointed at a big purple one and tugged on him.

"Dada!! I get this one!" Marcel tugged on Liam's sleeve as the taller boy picked up the oversized bear. 

They made their purchases and then went back home. Louis, who was carrying Marcel, sat him down in the foyer and then ran upstairs with the rest of the boys to put on their swim trunks. Marcel huffed, grabbed the arm of his bear and dragged him into the living room. He huffed and sat the bear up and then plopped in the bear's arms, closing his eyes.

"ITS WATER TIME" Harry flew down the stairs with a swim diaper in his hands and scooped up Marcel, who squeaked in suprise.

"Come on baby let's get you changed baby!" Harry hurridley stripped the hoodie and sweat pants off frowning at the dry diaper.

"Were gonna talk about this tomorrow little boy" Harry glared softly as he changed his diaper into the swim one. Harry picked Marcel up just as the other boys came bounding down.

"Cannonball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niall jumped into the olympic sized pool. Zayn shoved Liam in and Louis jumped ontop of Liam.

"Ugh!!! You ASSHOLE!!!" Liam cried . Harry ignored him and went to the steps.

"Okay baby just hold on to papì" Harry glided through the water to slightly deeper and tried to pry his hands off.

"NO, NO DROP ME PAPÌ NO DROP ME!!!" The other boys swam over as Marcel started to sob. Harry quickly pulled the baby to his chest standing easily in the five foot deep water.

"Baby its okay Papì's got you sweetheart, he's not gonna let you go." Harry cooed as Louis came up from behind and was gently cupping water in his hands and pouring the cool water on Marcel's back, trying to soothe the poor baby. Once Marcel stopped sobbing Liam floated in front of him.

"Come to Dada baby?" Marcel went into Liam's arms. Liam held him, kissing his damp head. 

"Baby try kicking your feet out for me" Marcel did and laughed when he splashed Zayn. He kicked his feet harder, splashing all his daddies. His tears dried up as he began splashing.  The boys splashed with their baby until nightime fell. 

They gave him his bath and then sat him with his newly named Mondo bear and in front of the tv. Later that night the boys snuggled down lovingly and marveled about their day.

Tomorrow would be new.

And by new.

The boys meant a pain in the ass for their baby.

Literally.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick ending guys my tablet was running out of power, I'm going to revise it and prolong the pool scene tomorrow, just wanted to give you guys a little thank you for all the kind words :) Also I need some feedback, would you guys rather see some smut with Marcel in the next chapter, or see the boys make good on their 'second' kink with a teeny bit of smut tied in??? Readers choice!!! Also their is a relapse chapter in the future!


	6. Pain In The Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, no this chapter does not follow directly after the last one, but I got a prompt that I seriously thought was brillant so I skipped a little time! :) Oh and see End Notes for somethings I need to tell you guys ;) I love all of you and your support behind this fic:)

Marcel bounced out of bed, untangling himself from the tangle of his daddies arms. That itself proved a work out though. Unfortunately for poor little Marcel, all of his daddies were very strong, so it took the poor boy almost 10 minutes just to wriggle himself out of their circle of arms. When he finally made it out of the maze of daddies, his onsie clad feet slid across the hall to his own bedroom. Of course his daddies never let him sleep in his crib, preferring to have their little boy beside them. Marcel opened his closet doors and went to the very back, fishing out his big boy clothes and smiling widely. Today his daddies had promised to let him be a big boy, he even would get a chance to drive his old car! Marcel hurridley pulled off his onsie and diaper, switching them for a pair of his Daddy Louis's boxers. He then pulled up some brown trousers that flooded slightly and a white button down shirt. Marcel reached back into the closet and pulled out his favorite brown and beige sweatervest, slipping that over his head, he tried combing his hands through his hair, frustrated over the fact that he didn't have any hair gel. 

Just because ONE he confused it with the Hubba Bubba candy gel his Papa had bought him. He honestly thought that it was the same thing!!...until halfway through the tube his stomach got a weird stingy feeling and his daddies had tripped over themselves getting him to the hospital.

But that was only one time.

He gave up trying to fix his hair and just let his hair down. He and the boys were going to his old job, so that they could explain that Marcel was quitting. Marcel had BEGGED them to let him dress like a big boy. They finally gave in, stressing, that this was the one and ONLY time. Marcel smiled softly and looked at the time. It was 10:45 and his daddies still were not up. He sighed and went back into the room, silently chuckling at the sight.

When Marcel wasn't there the boys sleeping positions got......dangerous. Harry was currently hanging off the bed his neck hanging over the side, Liam's foot was resting comfortably on the curly haired boy's neck. Liam was face down, his face so far in the mattress anybody else (including a very worried Marcel) would wonder how the hell he was breathing. Louis and Niall both were sprawled across Liam and Zayn. Louis's hand was sprawled over the top of Zayn's face, squashing his nose, causing a loud snore to come from Zayn's mouth every couple of seconds. Marcel tried to figure out the best (and least dangerous) way to wake his daddies without someone getting a foot lodged in their neck. He decided the best plan was to go to his Dada, thinking that this decision would do the least damage.

Poor baby.

He went around to Liam's side and, softly as he possibly could, tapped Liam on the shoulder, whispering a quiet "Dada" Liam's eyes flew open as he jerked up, the motion causing Louis's small body to go flying halfway across the room. Niall rolled fell ontop of Harry as both boys went crashing down off the bed. Zayn however, somehow stayed unharmed...but then again...he is Zayn.

"Oh shit baby you scred Dada half to death." Liam reached over and pulled Marcel onto his chest trying to calm his breathing, his baby's weight making it a little better. Harry climbed back on the bed and took Marcel, placing the little boy on his own chest.

"Look who got ready all by themselves?" Harry kissed Marcel's temple and wrapped his arms around his look alike. 

"Yeah and he better not get used to it either." Zayn groaned as he turned on his side facing Harry and Marcel.

"But Papa!-"

"But Papa nothing little boy" Zayn opened one hazel eye and stared at Marcel until the little boy shrunk back against Harry's chest. Louis groaned from across the room and rubbed his head.

"Come over here and pick me up you oaf!!" Liam looked at the blue eyed boy and laid back down.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Louis scoffed.  

"Why the hell would you-....YOU LAUNCHED ME HALFWAY ACROSS THE BLOODY ROOM PAYNE!!!" Louis screeched as Marcel giggled quietly.

"Dada I think you is in trouble" Liam leaned over and smacked a kiss onto Marcel's deep dimples before getting up and crossing the room, swinging Louis's body up in his arms.

"Sorry babe" Louis exploded hitting Liam in the chest.

"Sorry BABE??? You throw me HALFWAY ACROSS THE ROOM and all you have to say is SORRY BABE?? Why I oughta knock-" Liam landed a kiss on Louis's lips silencing him.

"I love you too Lou" Liam said softly giving off his best puppy eyes. Louis smiled and then landed a slap across Liam's bare chest.

"Worst. Boyfriend.Ever." Louis said while leaning into Liam's embrace.

After everybody got untangled and brushed their teeth while getting dressed, Marcel eagerly waited by the door. Niall passed him and narrowed his ocean blue eyes.

"Have you eaten champ?" Marcel shook his head and slowly backed away from his Da.

"No Da...but I...I'm not hungry,I just want to go!" Niall crossed his arms.

"Go eat Marcel, I'm not playing with you little boy." Marcel cowered under Niall deep disapproving glare. He backed further to the door until his back hit it.

"No little boy Da you said I was a big boy!" Niall feigned surprise.

"Oh reallyyyy? Well I didn't know that just because your wearing big boy undies that you could forget whose baby you were...hmmmm...I bet your Papa would be interested in knowing that bit of information wouldn't you Zayn?" Marcel went white as he watched Zayn come around the corner fully dressed in black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket with boots. His black hair was pushed up into a quiff with the bright streak of blonde hair. Somehow it made him look even more menacing...that and the fact he did not look at all impressed.

"Marcel, get over here." Marcel slowly inched towards Zayn. When he was directly in front, his black haired daddy picked him up and swatted him twice.

"Just because your in big boy clothes means nothing, your still a baby." Zayn said flatly. He walked in the kitchen and plopped Marcel in Liam's lap while Harry, Louis and Niall busied themselves finding something to eat.

"Your boy seems to think that because he's in big boy clothes, that he can talk back to us." Zayn said as he went over to Louis, who was desperatley trying to reach his Sundae Poptarts at the very top of the cupboard, and lifted him up by his waist. Liam nodded and began to feed Marcel some of his bacon sandwich.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get home his little body is going back into a diaper and onsie." Marcel slouched abit and ate the bites that his Dada gave him.

When they finished and were all standing at the door, Louis handed Marcel his keys.

"We will be following you because your car is...not reliable...you drive STRAIGHT to work and STRAIGHT back, you don't stop ANYWHERE, if we get seperated you bring your little self right back to this house, or else I'm going to let Zayn and Harry turn this bottom hot, red and sore, do you understand me?" Marcel nodded at his slightly shorter daddy.

"Yes daddy"  Louis handed Marcel his keys and stepped back to let each boy press firm kisses onto his face. When Marcel had excitedly climbed into his car, the rest of the lads climbed into Niall's larger black Escalade.

"Boy I can't wait to see him back home and in a diaper." Niall grimaced as he manuvered the extended SUV out of the driveway.

"Niether can I...I miss our little baby..." Liam said quietly as the boys agreed.

They met a smiling Marcel in the meeting room. The boys carefully say the elaborate lie that Paul had come up with. They walk out with Marcel completely relieved from his duties.

Walking him to his car the boys stress again to the little one that he is to come straight home. They walked , believing that they could scare Marcel into coming home right away.

They were wrong.

Marcel was going to go home, he really was. However on the way home he passed by his favorite donut shop. His mouth watered at the thought of his favorite blue iced donut. His tummy got the best of him as he whipped his small black 2009 Honda Civic into the parking lot.

That was directly across from a mall.

With people standing outside.

Teenage people....

Who have seen Marcel and know that he's associated strongly with the most popular boy band in the world.

One.

Direction. 

....well this won't end well.

Marcel goes inside, not even hearing his name being called. He speaks to the owner politely, who hands him his favorite donut and a tall glass of icy apple juice. As Marcel is eating He notices that Lara, the store owner has frantically run over to lock the door. He looks out the windows and goes pale.

His green eyes widen as he sees that a giant crowd of people have crowded outside and are knocking the on the window trying to get his attention. Marcel thinks he can out run from the back door, but then he sees a helicopter, a fucking HELICPOTER flying around outside the damn shop.

He's in deep shit now.

 

At home Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall are all flying around madly trying to figure out where there baby is.

"I told you twats that we should have stayed waited for him but noooooooooo no one EVER listens to Liam" Louis pouts.

"We thought he'd be okay!!" Harry insits. Zayn is nervously biting his finger, wishing that he had his fluffy baby in his arms. Niall is pacing the room nervously. The phone starts ringing and Louis dives for it.

"HELLO???...oh hey Paul....nothing, we left him he was in his car on the way home, he was supposed....Zayn? Why does he need to sit down??" Louis looks over Zayn who is staring at him angrily, blue smoke curling around his lips.

"Harry, sit on Zayn and Niall turn the TV on channel 14." Harry plops himself in Zayn's lap, taking his cigarette and putting it out as Niall turns on the TV.  A news story comes with what looks like at lest a thousand fans circling the small building.

*That's right folks we are keeping an eye on Marcel Styles, the best friend of the band One Direction, Marcel apprantley stopped at a local donut shop and was bombarded by fans, as you can see the Tahoe pulling up have the boy's manager...a  on the ground reporter says that Styles is very distraught let's hope that the little guy is okay*

Harry's mouth drops open.

Zayn's fists clench.

Louis let's loose a small snarl.

Niall's blue eyes flashed grey in anger.

Liam just stares.

The boys stay stunned in shock until the doorbell rings. They all look at each other and then send Harry to anwser the door. Paul stands with a rather frightened looking Marcel...although its certain that Marcel is not scared of what has happened, he's to busy worrying about the state of his butt and the angry green eyes, from the tall scary looking curly boy looming over him.

"Marcel...over here. In my arms. Now." Marcel had never quite seen Harry so angry before. He stepped around Paul moving slowly. As soon as the little boy was in arms reach Harry snatched him up and murmmered in his ear.

"You lay here and keep quiet young man, you are in so much trouble." He said with a less than gentle pat to Marcel's rear as Paul discussed details of the...mishap... Harry thanked Paul and shut the door. He walked in and sat Marcel on the couch his head down, as all five of his daddies stand angrily in front of him.

"Where did you go....after....you left that job." Louis's voice made it sound more like a command instead of a question.

"I-" Liam stopped him and held a finger under his chin.

"You were big and bad enough to blatentley disobey us so you can look us in the eye." Marcel cowered.

"I-I....went t-t-to the d-d-donut shop" Zayn nodded.

"Uh huh....and what did we tell you to do?"

"G-go straight h-home." Zayn nodded and turned to Harry.

"Well baby first off, you have lost ALL big boy privledges for the rest of the day, and for a VERY LONG TIME...you already know good and well you are getting a spanking from me AND Zayn and you will be on full watch until further notice." Marcel teared up and began full on crying as Zayn leaned over to pick him up taking him to the nursery. He and Harry laid him down on the floor in front of him and completely undressed him. Harry nodded at Zayn who took his place at Marcel's small but perky backside. Harry leaned down in front of him and rubbed his curls softly.

"You know why your getting a spanking right baby boy? You were naughty and you disobeyed us...we give you rules for a reason and we want them followed do you understand me?" Marcel nodded and jumped at the first slap from Zayn.

Marcel considered Harry and Zayn's spankings because their hands were large. Zayn's hand was covering Marcel's butt all in one slap so there was no getting away.

"Papa please I'm sorry!! I won't do it again!!" Zayn nodded and let up on his slaps seeing that he had turned Marcel's butt an alarming shade of red.

"I know you won't baby...what are you gonna do when we tell you to do something Marcel?" Marcel sobbed.

"I do it Papa, I do it!!" Zayn finishe up with 10 more horrendous smacks and the called Louis and Niall in. He and Harry both kissed each one of Marcel's flaming cheeks and told him that they most definetely still loved him. Niall walked over and carefully lifted a sobbing Marcel into his arms. Louis was pulling out arnica cream, diapers, a pale green onsie and a pacifer. He then sandwiched Marcel between he and Niall and they rocked the poor sobbing boy. When his cries died down  Niall laid him on his stomach on the changing table.

"Your poor bum, Papa spanked it hard didn't he?" Marcel sobbed quietly while Louis kept murmuring softly to him and Niall rubbed cream all across his bum. His blond haired daddy gently wiped his legs down with baby powder and powdered him cooing quietly when Marcel wiggled his butt slightly.

"Ohhhh baby boy Da's almost done can you keep your little Bum still for me?" Marcel wrapped his arms around Louis and nodded.

"Yes Da, m'sorry" Niall smiled gently as he taped the diaper loose around Marcel's butt and then dressed him in the footy pajamas. 

"Daddy, can I have Puddles?" Louis smiled and handed him the bear. Marcel looked and smiled when he saw Liam's muscular frame fill the door frame.

"Dada?" Liam came over and picked Marcel up. Cradling him to his cheest.

"Well aren't you just the most cuddly little boy out there??" Marcel laughed as Liam blew kisses in his neck.

"I have two daddies downstairs who have no one to give tummy rubs to" Marcel nodded as he was carried downstairs where Zayn and Harry sat on the couch. Harry smiled a sympathetic smile and went over and took Marcel in his arms.

"Can Papì have a kiss?" Marcel placed little baby kisses all over Harry's face. Marcel then looked over at Zayn who still looked kind of annoyed. Harry smiled and placed Marcel on his belly.

"Go talk to Papa, he's just sad he didn't get any kisses." The boys all watched as Marcel crawled over and sat on the floor in front of Zayn. The severe looking boy took one look at his baby and snatched him up into his arms, his arm around the little boy's waist and a hand patting his puffy bum.

"Papa? Are you still mad at me??" Zayn shook his head smiling.

"Papa was just scared baby?? He wanted to hold you and you weren't there, your Papa's little boy" Zayn said his eyes clouding up with tears. The other boys cooed at the scene before Zayn huffed and stood up. 

"My baby and I are going to sit outside, and we could really use ice cream." 

T

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo I know I have not updated but I'm graduating this year and I have sooooo many things on my plate right now :(  
> But anyway enough of my sob stories. So the orginal prompter stated that she wants Marcel and the boys to eventually be in a boyfriend relationship. I have read your comments guys but I really don't want to ignore what the OP wanted so I was thinking, this work is going to be kind of long I'm already seeing at least 15 parts so I was going to gradually work in the boyfriend thing, however she did agree to compromise with no smut, simply because I've potrayed Marcel as a bit to...innocent for that :) So anyway, again I'm sorry for taking so long and from now on I will try my BEST to respond to all comments. Thanks for the kudos guys and the comments, Love You All :):):):):):)


	7. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going good for Marcel and his daddies. He has been a good (mostly good) little baby for them and things could not have been better. However, just when Marcel's life is on track cue ex-best friend annndddd ex-boyfriend Adrian Lymstom. He turned Marcel's life upside down once, and he is more than determined to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE HAS BEEN SLACKING MORE THAN A MOTHAFUCKA.  
> Scuse the language but yes, I have been slacking on this story, I just finished taking a bunch of test for entry to uni and I think I aced them...hopefully...  
> but ANYWAY  
> The original prompter is...upset with me :( She really wants to see the boys in a relationship, so here is the compromise:
> 
> Instead of Marcel and the boys having a sexual relationship, it will be a purely FLUFFY relationship, ya know kiss on the lip here, kiss on the lip there, that sort of thing. It will be protective, and you'll see what I mean about that, later on in part 2 of Rewind.
> 
> This is the long awaited relapse chapter so there will be the following warnings...if this hits a nerve for any of my gorgeous readers, then I have planned for Part 2 to recall everything that happened in Part 1 in much less...gruesome detail.  
> Self-Harm  
> Abuse (physical)  
> Drug-Use  
> Mentions of Rape  
> Violence  
> Yeah.  
> Marcel has a past.  
> And it definetley isn't good for a little guy like him.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME MARCEL EDWARD TOMLINSON-HORAN-STYLES-MALIK-PAYNE!!!!!!!" Marcel giggled quietly from his hiding spot underneath the kitchen table as he listened to Liam's loud voice. Zayn stood at the counter smiling as he cut up vegtables for stir-fry.

"Cupcake, Dada is gonna see your little feet" Marcel gasped and tucked his mint green onsie covered feet underneath him. Liam's sock covered feet walked into the room.

"Baby, have you seen a certain little monster anywhere in here?" Zayn plugged in the wok and shook his head.

"Nope...you tried Louis and Har-" Zayn went quiet as he heard a small giggle. Liam smirked and walked over to the table.

"I wonder where my little baby...IS!" Liam reached under the table and snatched Marcel up by his waist. 

"You can't hide from me baby boo" Liam settled a giggling Marcel on his hip as the watched Zayn fix the stir fry.

"Baba, I have peice of carrot please?" Zayn smiled and pulled a carrot out of the wok, blew on it, then placed it in his baby's mouth.

"Your such a precious little baby." Marcel chewed thoughtfully,blushing at his Baba's praise. Harry walked in then with Louis right behind him.

"We've gotta go to the recording studio today...those wankers lost the audio from the song we just did." Louis hissed rubbing his temples. Marcel chewed on his finger as he watched Louis do what he always did when he was upset. Wriggling out of Liam's arms, Marcel crawled over to Harry who bent doen to snatch him up. Marcel whispered something in his ear while Harry grinned and carried the now giggling Marcel over to a fuming Louis. Marcel leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on Louis's cheek.

"Daddy no mad no more?" Louis's face softened as he took Marcel into his own arms.

"Daddy's not mad anymore baby" Louis glared at his 4 boyfriends.

"I expect all of you to be ready in 30 minutes, Zayn could you wrap a plate for all of us and make Marcel one too? We'll feed him at the studio, and put a bottle of milk in the-" Marcel whispered in Louis's ear.

"Oh, excuse me, the pink milk please Zayn" Marcel smiled as Louis took him up the stairs. 

"Any requests for clothes today baby?" Marcel thought for a moment. Before pointing to Louis, then to himself.

"Would you like to dress like me?" Marcel nodded as Louis retrieved a matching Miami Heat hoodie and some black sweatpants out of the closet. Laying Marcel down and strapping him to the table, Louis removed Marcel's unused nappy and looked at him, searching his face.

"Are we feeling like a pull-up today?" Marcel clapped his hands and smiled as Louis shook his head.

"I don't think so little boy." As Louis pulled out a nappy. Marcel frowned and batted at Louis's hands.

"Daddyyyy want pull-up, no nappy" Louis shook his head, shaking powder around Marcel's genitals.

"Baby, your not very big today so Daddy wants you to stay in nappies for me okay?"Louis patted Marcel's tummy who began smiling under his soft touch. Quickly dressing him, Louis picked Marcel up, Puddles and Marcel's mini blue iPad with all his baby games and went downstairs the boys all waiting downstairs for the two to come down.

Climbing into Niall's Black Range Rover, they made their way down to the recording studio. Arriving 30 minutes later The boys went into the recording room with Marcel. They sat down to listen to their manager telling how they stupidly lost the recording to not one but 3 songs. Niall shook his head and spread a light green blanket on the floor and placed Marcel on his tummy. Zayn opened the container of stir fry and sat it in front of the squirming boy. Marcel reached and began to munch on strips of marinated beef and carrots. 

"We invited a new recorder in and I think he will be to your liking." Marcel looked up at the man entering the room and almost choked. 

There standing in the doorway, was 6'4, tan skinned, grey eyed Adrian Lymstom. The boys stood up to shake his hand happily while Marcel became so frightened that he began choking on the strip of celery in his mouth. Harry was the first to noticed and picked him up, rubbing his back.

"Sorry, he's easily frightened around other people." Harry hit Marcel's back firmly, to stop him from coughing. When the poor boy finished he looked up to see Adrian leering at him. The leer brought back the fateful day when Adrian sucked him dry.

*Flashback*

( _Heavy Abuse in this part guys, just a warning, if you don't want to see this, skip ahead to the next set of stars*******)_

 

Marcel sat up on the bed, his hair was matted from sweat and blood. He looked over to see Adrian sleeping. Tentivaley, Marcel inched out of bed and to the bathroom. He reached underneath the cabinet and took out a roll of gauze and disinfectant. Climbing into the shower, he scrubbed at his skin trying to rid it of the dirt and grime of Adrian's mistreatment. Everything seemed to be painful at the same time. Discomfort radiated itself through his skin. Reaching over, he turned one of the knobs, rising the temprature to a scalding hot feel. The shower blazed and bit his skin with its harsh spray. 

Once he felt it enough, Marcel reached over to turn off the shower. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he reached under the sink to retrieve a pre filled hypodermic needle full of a milky white substance. Clicking his small fingers against it Marcel took it and walked back into the room. Looking up, his breath caught in his throat and his hands began to shake.

Grey, cold eyes stared back at him. Adrian sat up in bed, his muscular, meaty arms crossed over his chest. He regarded Marcel carefully his eyes flickering to the needle in his hands.

"A drug taking whore are you." Adrian's voice cut through him like a butcher knife. Marcel shrunk back until his back hit the wall as Adrian stood up and stalked over to him. Once in front of him Adrian, with a mocking feel, tilted Marcel's head up.

"Well then...take it..." Broken...Marcel lifted the needle to his arm vein. Adrian stopped him though, wrapping a hand around his neck and lifting him off the floor.

"That's not how I taught you to take that shit...now take it right before I end your gotdamn worthless life." Marcel clawed back at Adrian's hands, his towel slipping and falling off. Adrian's eyes immediatley went down to his limp member. The larger man dropped him and smirked watching him gasp for air.

"You know..." Adrian stood up, reaching for a cigar and lighting it...he took a long draft and blew the smoke out and into Marcel's face. The boy coughed and spluttered from the intense smoke.

"I always liked the soft, bitch, twinky typed boys...your all just so got damn weak." Adrian gripped Marcel's face and slapped him hard across the face.

"Please!!" 

"Please what bitch?" Adrian gripped the needle. "Ohhhh, I know what you want...how about I put this in how you like?" Marcel screamed and blacked out as Adrian stuck the needle full of Heroin into Marcel's neck.

 

(*********************** End of Flashback)

The abuse that Marcel suffered through was not normal abuse...but then again, no abuse is just normal...but Marcel's was....extensive. Not only did the man standing in front of him abuse him physically and mentally but Adrian forced drugs into his system daily. It didn't matter what it was, Adrian gave it to him. Marcel was kept at a perpetual high so much that he began to get sick. Up until the time Marcel was able to get away from it, He suffered on a daily basis and it all seemed to come rushing back.

"Marcel!!" Zayn leaned down to wear Marcel had dropped his cup, the liquid coming out and splashing all over the floor. Marcel jumped up as he was snatched up and into Zayn's arms.

"Do you mind Adrian? We treat Marcela bit differently..." Liam began but Adrian brushed him off and smiled.

"No problem, do what you need to do guys" Zayn laid Marcel on the floor and placed his head in lap. Reaching under his shirt, Zayn rubbed his stomach while keeping up soothing talks under his breath. However none of it helped Marcel or was even heard. His eyes were too busy staying glued to the man sitting across from him. Just like the first time they met. Paul came in at that moment.

"Hey guys, come help me out with these boxes Marcel can stay with Adrian." The heart attack Marcel was mentally having was beginning to take over. He stayed paralyzed in fear as he was sat in a chair next to Adrian. The sinking feeling was enough to make him want to become ill. His daddies didn't even register the look on his face as they filed out with 'I love yous'.

As soon as the door closed Marcel frightened green eyes slid over to smirky grey eyes.

The color flushed from his face.

"Hello...bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I lied this relapse is going to be three chapters long, possibly four. But I know its been a krap load of time since I last updated so I apologize. I've had tests after tests to get ready to graduate, but, I finished and I'm about to walk, so updates will be more frequent. Thank you to my faithful readers I love you all!!! This chapter is kind of short but get ready because part 2 is gonna be the longest!!! This chapter is sort of short, just to give you an idea into who Adrian is.


	8. Relapse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've had some GIANT writer's block, but I'm gonna try and update all my stories today and tomorrow, but this is my big one so I'm gonna update it first. I've been looking at the amount of kudos and comments I've gotten since my last update, and I felt incredibly sad and selfish, leaving you guys with a cliff hangar.
> 
> SOOOOOOOOOO,  
> Warnings for this chapter are about the same, HOWEVER there WILL be some consensual drug use, this is a relapse chapter for a reason. Also, a...relationship...that is 50/50...wanted and not wanted by you guys...but, keep open minds until we get further into the story guys. Once I finish with this relapse part then come and shoot me some requests guys :D but I will let you know when that time comes. For now, were not out of bad times yet guys, remember, it has to get worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Read with caution if you trigger easily.*

Marcel was dying inside.

This was the third week of One Direction's collab with Adrian Lymstom. Marcel was beginning to crumble. The more the boys hung out with the gorgeous tan hunk, the more they trusted him with Marcel. The more they left Marcel with Adrian the weaker in mind he got. Adrian was breaking him down with the insults, the smacks he landed when no on was looking. Marcel was reverting and the boys were beginning to notice.

Early in the morning, normally Marcel would move around and whine so that he could get his daddies attention but for the past couple of weeks, he would stay 'asleep' pretending, so that the boys would leave him alone. Today however, Zayn went in his room early in the morning, quietly so that Marcel wouldn't notice him and sure enough, Marcel was laying in bed, still and not moving but his now cold green eyes gazed up at the ceiling sadly. Zayn walked in then, Marcel, sensing someone else was coming into the room, quickly closed his eyes.

"You're not fooling anybody honey, come talk to baba for a little bit." Zayn lifted out a solemn looking Marcel, placing him on his hip and covering the back of his curly head. Gently laying his baby down on the changing table, the bradford boy changed Marcel's still dry diaper, sighing softly, and taped a new one up. All the while Marcel was staring up at the ceiling looking forlorn and still. Zayn pulled out a puppy onsie with a hood and dressed Marcel in it, pulling the hood over his head. Picking the curly haired boy up again, Zayn took him out to the back porch and sat him on the railing. For a while Zayn simply stared at Marcel's face the little one simply looking down, eyes not meeting his daddy's.

"What's been going on for the past couple of weeks honeybear? Me and your daddies have been noticing that you're being quiet...you're not eating properly, you aren't using your nappy, you're not talking to us...what's going on?" Zayn's arms held Marcel on the railing and one came up to move his head up.

Lately, they had been noticing Marcel's eyes beginning to take on a red tint. He'd been crying they knew but they had no idea how much. Marcel looked up and gazed at Zayn.

"M'fine." Marcel's words slightly slurred as he spoke. The mornings taking a large toll on Marcel and all of his emotions, were what the boys chalked it up too.

"Are you sure? Is your tummy hurting?" Marcel shook his head. Zayn opened his mouth to say something when Harry came tumbling out of the house, bed head, bleary eyes and all.

"Zayn, we gotta go into the studio again they need a couple more sound checks." Zayn looked up and then back at Marcel who was mumbling quietly and swaying himself.

"Babe...maybe...we should stay home with the baby...I think something is wrong..." Harry walked over and kissed Marcel's nose.

"I know we haven't been able to spend the time that we need to spend with him due to all the recording that we have had to do for this next album, but once we get it done, we won't be leaving your side okay my sweet boy?" Harry spoke as slow as he always does (and was made fun of for) but though Marcel was looking at him, he didn't seem to register his words, only barely nodding and giving off a distracted smile. Harry looked strangely at him, while Zayn was slightly suspicious, but the worry was cut off when a frazzled Liam came busting through the door.

"Adrian said he could watch little man for us, come on we gotta go, Simon is gonna have all of us by our throat!" Harry kissed Marcel again, running off still in his pjs and bed head to the waiting Escalade, right as Adrian got out of it, smiling widely. Niall and Liam following after him. Zayn picked Marcel up again and walked off the porch waiting for Adrian. Louis came out and stood next to Zayn, eyeing Marcel in the process.

"Something is wrong with Marcel...and I think that Adrian has got something to do with it." Zayn shrugged his shoulders. 

"Something is certianly wrong with Marcel but I'm not so sure that Adrian has anything to do with it they have never even met before the recordings." Louis narrowed his sharp blue eyes and lifted Marcel out of Zayn's arms.

"Take care of our little baby." Louis said flatly. Zayn coming up behind him and wrapping his hands around his waist while looking at Marcel with calculating eyes.

"Of course Lou, don't I always?" Louis stiffened and glared at the use of his nickname. It's not that Louis was a mean person but if there was one thing that Louis was definetley good at it was being an excellent judge of character. Whenever Louis didn't like someone there was ALWAYS a good reason behind it and most of the time he always turned out to be right. (Well except for that time he swore that Eleanor only wanted to be friends with him, but that is a story for another time) Louis genuinely did not like Adrian and hadn't ever since thy came back in the room and Marcel was choking on a carrot.

"Just do you're fucking job Lymstom, if I come back and one hair on his head is harmed, I will personally cut your balls off with rusty shears myself and feed it to the wolves outside." Adrian didn't even look ataken back by the lude comment, only responding by holding out his arms for Marcel.

"You tell us if anything goes wrong, do you understand me baby?" Zayn asked. Marcel was still for a moment before he looked over to the opposite side and nodding with a lopsided smile. Zayn's eyes widened as he was about to cancel everything and find out exactly what was wrong until:

"ZAYN AND LOUIS GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES INSIDE THIS GOTDAMN VAN BEFORE I CONK BOTH OF YOU." Paul stuck his head out.

Zayn and Louis both growled simotanueously and handed Marcel over to Adrian but not without a glare and a 'will be back'.

Once the van was a safe distance away, Adrian walked back in the house, close and locked the door and then threw Marcel to the ground.

"You're still high aren't you you dumb bitch? How much did you take." Marcel was so high that he didn't even register that Adrian was a threat and he should probably answer him. However, through the haze, Marcel still asked Adrian.

"S-S-S-S-special M-m-m-milk?" Adrian grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Marcy, you are so fucking dumb, jeez I cannot wait to get your ass away from these ever loving freaks, they're turning you into one." Even through Marcel's high haze he was able to see through and recongnize the mention of his daddies.

"Not...g-g-g-gonna...l-l-l-leave my d-d-d-daddies." Adrian's condesending smile contorted into a evil scowl as he raised his hand and slapped Marcel so hard across the back that the poor little boy's face slammed into the hardwood floor.

"Fuck! Now what are we gonna tell you're stupid bitches of doms? Maybe that you fell down the fucking stairs how about that?" Marcel raised his head and sure enough there was a large bruise surrounding his nose and it was crooked. Marcel's high broke then and the pain began to seep through. Tears began rushing down his face and he wanted nothing more that to reach the wonderful perpetual cloud he had been on for the past couple of week. Adrian seemed to read his mind as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an already filled hypodermic needle. Marcel quieted at the sight and he pulled on his onsie.

"Please?" Adrian grinned sadistically and patted his crotch.

"Ah-AH-ahhhh...what do you do before that?" More tears sprung to Marcel's eyes as he scooted forward opening his mouth. Adrian unzipped his pants and proceeded to force the small boy to swallow his dick until he was crying and gasping for air. When he was finished Adrian smiled and then adjusted himself back into his pants.

"You were always a good little fuck, really put that mouth to good use."

Adrian shoved Marcel down who cried out in pain for the crashing of his broken nose into the hardwood again, and his throat that was stretched and burned, dried cum all around his mouth and down the front of his onsie.

"Now you look fucking beautiful, you earned it little bitch." Adrian leaned down and ripped Marcel's onsie open lifting his bum into the air by pulling him up and tearing his nappy off. Marcel's eyes widened and he waited for the needle to go through his skin and send him on the high he needed to get him through this storm that was Adrian Lymstom. Right as the needle pierced through his skin, the door burst open.

"I told you to put some fucking clothes on Harry, why the fuck would you come out of the house with-" All five boys came to a halt at the entrance.

The scene in front of them was horrifying. Marcel lifted his head from the ground, face bloody, nose crooked a sizeable knot forming on his head from to many blows from being slammed into the ground. Adrian had frozen in place the needle still inside of Marcel's skin. 

No one moved until Marcel let out a drugged sentence.

"Daddy, it hurts" Marcel sobbed out as Liam and Zayn launched foward grabbing Adrian by his throat and throwing him away from Marcel, causing him to go flying into a glass coffee table. Harry and Niall flew to Marcel carefully pulling the needle out. Harry picked him up, almost dropping him as Marcel's high made his body go completely limp and flop back in Harry's arms.

"These are drugs!! That son of a bitch is drugging him!" Zayn and Liam turned back to Adrian. Liam's fist flew back and hit Adrian so hard that a sickening resounding crack was heard through the room. Zayn was just about to lay into him when Paul burst through the door.

"BOYS LET HIM GO SO WE CAN CALL THE POLICE!" All at once the boys began arguing and cussing when Louis looked back.

"THE BASTURD IS GONE!" The boys looked about ready to go and hunt him down until Marcel's quiet sobbing brought them back into reality. Harry laid him down as all five boys surrounded him.

"Tell Baba where it hurts the most baby" Zayn cooed as Marcel pointed to his face and his throat. Louis looked closer while the other boys looked around their baby's body.

"Guys...look at his face." Louis directed their attention. They all seemed to freeze, the only sound coming from Paul who was calling the police in the other room.

"Is that...no...it can't be." Harry's mouth dropped open. Niall looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"That's...that is dried cum." Liam breathed. Marcel's head flopped to the side as his eyes seemed to stare at Niall but his pupils dilated so large that you were only able to see a sliver of the emerald green behind.

"Call an ambulance Paul!!" Niall picked Marcel up, who had zoned out again. The rest of the boys were rushing around trying to get Marcel to drink water and making him a bag. The Medics came rushing through the door pulling Marcel away and on a stretcher. The rest of the boys followed with teary eyes as they climbed into the back ambulance. Marcel lay on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over his face.

When they arrived to the hospital, Marcel was immediately taken away to treatment while the boys were made to wait in a seperate waiting lounge to keep them sealed off from the now gathering paps. They sat close together, holding each other's hands and rocking slightly. Puddles rested in Zayn's arms, the dark haired boy clutching it in his hands. 

"Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson?" A police officer and a doctor came up to the five boys as they shot up.

"So, how's out baby boy?" Liam slipped up with peculiar pet name but no one even seemed to notice."

"Yes he will be okay, but there are somethings that you should know, Marcel's face was greatly injured by some heavy blows to the face which we believe that he was slammed into something with brute force. His throat has been marred by some sort of intrusion which we know now was a male genital. They're dried sperm contents left and we were able to directly match it to-"

"Adrian Lymstom. He and Marcel are quite familar with us, their background was that they used to be together in a relationship, however, we believe that at the time Adrian was shooting Marcel up with a cocktail of drugs and upon further inspection our conclusions have been proven correct. Marcel has been in a perpetual high state for approx. 2 weeks and 3days that we can tell...but that is only an estimate." The boys could only nod, completely shocked.

"Marcel is a known es drug user himself...prescription, however Adrian must have been brain washing him, because Marcel wants it, he asked multiple times, 'where his special milk'was." The officer looked at them sadly and walked away to the doctor.

The boys sat in complete silence. Completely frozen until Harry pulled out his phone, eyes darkened. He typed in a number as his boyfriends watched him with empty gazes.

"Hello? Hector?"

"Yeah what's up curly?" Harry grinned slightly crazed as his boys smiled at him also with crazed looks.

"You still do jobs?" Hector groaned.

"For you guys? Anything, who do you want." Harry rattled off Adrian's name and told Hector to google the picture.

"Got it...you want him dead?"

"Alive...and give us a place to take care of him...permantly." Zayn took the phone.

"Gotcha, what did this guy do?" Zayn's eyes turned black as he glared.

"He messed with what's ours...NOBODY messes with what's ours." Louis scowled and turned to look at each boy.

"Adrian Lymstom is a dead man walking, we will find him...and were going to kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYY SOOOOOOOO our boys are a bit psycho. But they have a good reason. They aren't the angels we thought they were...heh... but I hope you enjoyed loves, I'm working on part three!!!!!!!


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel's Daddies are out of their minds.
> 
>  
> 
> That is all.

Marcel is suffocating. 

Literally.

Suffocating.

He can't even  _fart_ without one of his dad's literally kissing his ass.

And this?

Is one of those times.

 

"MARCEL, WHO TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF THAT COUCH??" Marcel choked on his spit and dropped his race car. Zayn leaned over the couch and snatched the frightened Marcel up and into his arms.

"YOU are going straight back into your highchair." Zayn carried Marcel into the spacious kitchen where all the boys were moving around making dinner for everyone. Harry cooed at a now pouting Marcel. Leaning over, he grabbed one of Liam's rare vanilla cupcakes and different tubes of colored icing and dropped them on Marcel's tray. He held up a finger and winked. Marcel happily went along with squeezing the different colored icing all over the cupcake, eating more of it than putting it on the cake.

"Marcel, I don't know why you insist on getting up after we put you somewhere. 70% of your body is wrapped up in gauze" Liam shook his head as he handed Zayn a cucumber to go inside the stir fry. Harry and Louis were happily cutting up vegtables and chicken while Niall was in charge of frying wontons. Marcel fingered at the gauze that covered his entire middle and frowned.

"Down Baba, I play with my cars!"Zayn turned the heat down and turned to his baby boy.

"We don't want you moving around baby, how about coloring? Would you like to draw with me?" Marcel sighed and nodded as Zayn kissed one of his green eyes. Minutes later, Marcel was sitting comfortably by one of his daddies, Marcel happily scribbling over a page and Zayn with one of his sketch books and a shading pencil. The other boy watched with heart eyes while finishing up the cooking.

Every since Marcel had come back from the hospital, the boys had been on high alert. It was hard to break Marcel high intoxication haze. He was out and for four days afterwards he had awful withdrawls. The boys had nursed him, coddled him and loved him all through it. Marcel was still shaken up however, leading the boys to never leave him alone by himself. Or let him move around freely, for that matter. The boys kept him under lock and key, even going so far as to making him go to all rehearsals or any errands they needed to run. Unfortunetley, Jose hadn't been able to find where Adrian had disappeared to and they were getting frustrated. Not only did they wanted to permantley take away any threat to their baby but they wanted to end his life.

"Baba!" Zayn snapped out of it looked over at Marcel who was currently holding up his picture.

"That is absolutley beautiful baby!" Harry grinned, sloppping a kiss on Marcel's head.

The phone rang. Zayn stood up, grabbing Marcel under his arms and picked him up setting him on his hip. Zayn walked over to the phone and anwsered while kissing Marcel's cheek.

"Hello, this is Zayn" 

"Zayn I got him."Zayn froze and almost dropped Marcel. Liam rushed over picking a confused Marcel up and stood next to Zayn, placing a hand on his lower back. Zayn listened closely nodding and then hung up the phone. By this time the boys all gathered around him, worried.

"What was it Zayn, who was that??" Louis rubbed a hand up and down Zayn's arm comfortingly. Zayn uncomfortably twisted towards the boys, eyeing Marcel wearily.

"They found him." The rest of the boys widened their eyes. Marcel immediatley broke out into terrified shivers. Liam looked down but couldn't even bring himself to do anything but stare at Zayn.

"Well...where is he?" Harry gritted out out. Marcel sadly looked over at his daddy. He reached over and laid a soft hand on Harry's cheek and rubbed it gently. Harry gave a small contorted smile to his baby. The tall, curly haired boy took Marcel and bounced him on his hip.

"Harry, take Marcel upstairs and put him in some comfy clothes, the rest of you lot go upstairs and pack." Zayn lovingly pushed his boyfriends towards the stairs.

"What why??" Niall spluttered as he lifted a stumbling Louis into the air before he could fall flat on his face.

"Were going to Detroit."

****************************************

Liam stopped the car and parked it, looking around nervously. The airport that Jose had set up for them to use was straight out of a horror movie. The parking was a ways away from the actual dingy airport. Liam gave Zayn a look, who was sitting in the passenger seat. The tan boy nodded back as they got out of the car.

"Stay in the car." Liam told the boys sitting the backseat. He and Zayn got the bags out loading them onto their backs. Rounding the car again, Liam and Zayn loaded the boys out one by one, leaving Marcel in Harry's arms. 

"All of you grab either me or Liam,  **do. not. let. go.** of us until we get on the plane." Niall and Louis got behind Zayn grabbing his shirt. Harry and Marcel were behind Louis, Harry laid his hand on the back of Liam's neck, while Marcel reached out grabbing his shirt, balling it in his fist. The six boys moved through the empty airport parking lot. It was abandoned and looked like it had been for quite some time. Liam looked back to their car and groaned. That definetley wasn't going to be there when they got back. He had explained alot of stuff to Paul, but losing a 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe...yeah...that was going to take some serious...thought to pull off. Liam pushed the deadly thought aside and went back to scanning the area. when they were in sight of the hangar they were supposed to be going, the boys sped up, anxious to get into the creepy yellow light.

Upon entering the hangar, there were three people waiting for them. Two men and a woman...who looked suspicously like a prostitute. Liam approached the trio before a hand pulled at his shoulder. He turned back to see large, emerald glasses covered eyes staring back at him.

"You no go alone Dada" Liam grinned and lifted Marcel into his arms, Harry keeping a tight grip on his waist as they walked over.

"I'm Liam...Jose told us to come here, said you guys could fly us to Detroit." The taller one stood up as Marcel whimpered, burying his head down into Liam's neck while Harry stepped up, pushing Liam and Marcel behind him subtly.

"Yeah, do you have our end of the bargin." Liam gave Harry an envelope and he gave it to the man. ' _How the fuck are we going to explain a 75,000$ withdrawl to Paul?'_ Harry panicked but now was not the time for thinking about the slow and painful death they would all have to endure.

"Alright, get in." Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall, were seriously having some second thoughts. Marcel took one look at the plane and burst into frightened tears. Louis, who had a particular hard time holding back his sassy comments remarked:

"How in this green earth, are we supposed to make it over the fucking ocean in  _[this](http://images.travelpod.com/tripwow/photos4/ta-0516-c2a8-027b/the-rickety-plane-kerala-india+1152_13362915999-tpfil02aw-3079.jpg)." _

"Do you want to fucking walk across the ocean?" The shorter one snarled. Zayn reached behind him in his belt loop and uncovered a gleaming glock. Niall smirked as the guy took a step back.

"Do you want to be sleeping in it?" Louis asked smirking as his boyfriend wrapped a tan arm around his waist. The man stepped back and followed the taller one into the plane. Niall grabbed Zayn and Louis's hands, dragging them over to his other three boys.

"Are we really going to take a three hour trip in this piece shit plane, I mean look at Marcel' he's terrified of even getting on the thing."Niall hissed. Marcel tearfully switched to Niall's arms, placing baby kisses all along his neck.

"Da, no wanna go on plane, what if we fall?" Niall put his hand on the back of Marcel's head, allowing the smaller boy to melt into him.

"See??" He hissed. Liam nodded as he was pulled into Harry's arms, the taller boy resting his head on his shoulder.

"Well, we really don't have a choice, Jose can only keep that basturd for so long before we can get to him." Louis shook his head and sighed.

"Fine let's go, but we  **are not** taking this hunk of shit back, no way am I allowing my baby, or any of you bitches, back on this thing." Louis snarled. 

The engine let out an unerving loud splutter before it cranked up. Liam and Harry loaded the bags into the cargo plane. Zayn the stepped up lifting Niall into the plane with a kiss to his temple. Then taking Marcel, he placed a quick kiss on the boy's wet cheeks, lifting him in to tuck into Niall's side. Reaching behind him he grabbed Louis around his waist and landed kiss in his hair also. Liam reached for Harry.

"Smile." Harry frowned.

"What?" 

"Smile, dammit" Harry gave Liam a small smile, but big enough for his dimples to deepen, Liam kissed each one and then lifted a grinning Harry into the plane. Zayn was about to heft himself up into the plane when hands appeared around his waist. He was pulled back, his cheek kissed and lifted into the plane, the door slammed shut. He looked over to see Liam getting in and closing the metal door, latching it shut. Marcel made grabby hands towards Liam.

"What baby boy?"

"Papa, give face!" Liam leaned over and placed his face in his baby's hands. Marcel placed kisses on both of Liam's cheeks.

"Papa no get kiss and lift." The other boys cooed and reached over to give Liam kisses. When the plane began to move bumpily Louis and Niall sandwiched Marcel in covering his shaking body with a blanket. Liam and Zayn who were on the outside, squeezed the boys closer to encase their boyfriends. 

"Baby here take you inhaler for Baba" Zayn handed Niall the inhaler who gave it to Marcel. Marcel breathed in quickly 3 times as his eyes began to droop, the boys questionaly stared at him then Zayn.

"He would never make it through the trip in this thing, so I had our doctor lace it with a small amount of chloroform...anyone else want a puff?" All the boys turned to look at Niall. The irishman had already made it known about his claustrophobia and the boys were going to be closed into this tiny space for at least four hours. Niall was already beginning to show signs, with his hands shaking and his breath quickening.

"Niall come here." Zayn made the executive decision, stretching his arm around Niall, holding his head.

"I'm only going to give you enough for about three hours, that way we only have an hour left of the trip, unless you want me to knock you out for the entire trip." Zayn said softly, stroking Niall's cheek.

"Promise you'll hold me please..." Niall's claustrophobia was coming out more and more as the boys had pointed out the size of the plane. Zayn nodded and placed the inhaler in his mouth.

"Breathe deeply babe" Niall breathed in slowly two times. His eyes immediatley began to droop. The rest of the boys squeezed even tighter around their unconscious lover and baby, setteling back.

Three hours later, Niall stirred awake. Blearingly blinking around him, his mind zeroed on the tight space. Breathing slowly, he focused on Zayn's now sleeping face, burying his face into the tan boy's neck.

When the plan landed all the boys were jolted awake, Marcel, who had been moved to lie across their laps, was immediatley pulled back into Liam's arms. The large metal door opened, revealing a smirking Jose. 

"Hello boyssssssss." Liam jumped out first, Marcel wrapped up in his arms. Zayn got out next, rounding the plane and lifting a sleepy Harry and Louis out. Harry took one look at a falling over Louis and lifted the smaller man into his arms. Zayn looked at Niall who had fallen asleep again, the drug not completely out of his system and lifted the blond boy onto his hip, allowing him to fall back asleep.

"What's up Jose?" Zayn hugged the man as did Liam, Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek to which the man smiled at.

"I swear, you guys are the only ones allowed to show that much lovey dovey krap." He smiled leading them out of the even creepier hangar than the one back in England.

"Speaking of, why would you have us ride over here in the most piece of shit plane ever made, when was it last cranked up, World War I??" Liam scoffed as Jose chuckled.

"Can't have the biggest boy band on the face of this planet and their baby flying around in a multi-million dollar plane, its not easy to hide you assholes..." Harry chuckled and shifted a still sleeping Louis onto his hip.

"I know and thank you so much Jose" Jose nodded and led them to an extended hummer limo. The boys climbed inside as the door was shut behind him.

The gang leader watched fondly as the boys shifted around, half of them sleep.

"Well since none of you are up to any type of murderous activities tonight, I have a special hotel, run by my guys, for you guys to stay in until tomorrow night, if you want to stay a bit longer, you'll have to go to my house, its the only way I can keep you guys hidden from the public eye, besides, Mara would love to see your little ball of sunshine." Jose casted a fond gaze down to the sleeping Marcel.

"Gotcha and yeah a little vacation would be really nice" Harry drawled out slowly. The boys spoke with Jose a little more before they arrived at a small bed&breakfast. Jose got out with them, helping with bags. After speaking to the employees he turned back to the boys.

"I have to go see about our...friend...question, would you like us to feed him?" Louis had woken up by this time and was now clinging up on Harry's back.

"Give him whatever the fuck he wants, its going to be his last night on this earth anyway." Louis smirked evilly kissing Harry's dimples when they made their appearance. 

"Ohhhhh Louis...I always knew I loved your tiny ass." Louis beamed and kissed the gang leader on the cheek.

"Wha-" Marcel slowly woke up and caught sight of Jose. He smiled at Jose and held his arms out.

"Hey big guy" Jose hugged the small boy, kissing his hair.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna leave you, I'll be back for you guys at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening." Jose waved and made his departure. The boys closed the door and looked around the room. Jose had it made especially for them, a large bed was in the middle of the room, along with a flat screen tv across from it. A changing table set off to the side with an oversized newborn baby tub beneath it. Looking into the bathroom, there was only a shower so the boys new this was going to be interesting.

"Alright baby boy bath time and then bed." Marcel pouted up at Liam.

"Hungry" Liam grinned and lifted Marcel onto the bed.

"How about if we make you some grape juice and goldfish?" Marcel spluttered happily and clapped his hands. Harry and Louis worked on filling the bathtub with warm water. Liam laid Marcel down, stripping him of his clothes and easing off the bandages. Marcel's bruises were healing but a majority of his body was still blue and black. Marcel whimpered when the cold air hit his bruised and battered body. He tearfully looked up at Liam.

"DaDa, tummy hurts." Liam looked to the stitches in Marcel's tummy and couldn't help but evilly smile at what they were going to do tomorrow. Liam cooed sweetly and kissed Marcel's nose.

"How about we get you in the tub baby? It might make those boo boos feel a little better" Marcel sleepily nodded and made grabby hands to Liam. The taller boy picked him up and brought him into the bathroom, laying him down in the tub of water next to a kneeling Louis and Niall. The other three boys hopped in the shower, quickly bathing. When they finished the hopped out and lifted an almost out Marcel up. Zayn powdered and diapered him, putting him into a onsie and slid him under the covers. The boys quickly finished some last minute things, then climbed into bed. 

"Get some sleep boys, we've got a long day tomorrow." Harry threw his arms across all his boys.

"Gosh...we are actually going to kill someone tomorrow." Niall mused.

"Yeah but this fucker is going to deserve it."Liam said, motioning down to Marcel, who laid in between all of them, bruises out and in the open.

"True...its going to be bittersweet." Niall grimaced.

"We're going to be One Direction, famous boy band..."Harry mused.

"World Icons..." Louis said.

"Superstars..."Niall gazed up.

"Entertaining..." Liam spoke.

"Murderers."Zayn finished.

 

The boys went to sleep with smirks on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lovelies, this is the lead up to the real violence. So if brutal violence isn't your thing, don't read the next chapter. Thanks for staying with me guys!!!
> 
> P.S In the next chapter, Marcel will be present for the murder. He maybe a baby, but don't forget all the truly awful things he has had to endure form Adrian.
> 
> P.S.S. I have a new story called "This Is The End, Hold Your Breath and Count To Ten" go to the link and it will take you right to it. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2335370 if you like this story, you'll like this one as well :D I have a co-writer for this one so hopefully the chapters will be cranked out as well.
> 
> P.S.S.S I heart you guys <3


	10. Insides are beautiful, Why not take a better look?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but without further ado!!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before hand, you guys asked for alot of fluffy Marcel action, so this is basically their day before the evil stuff, not exactly a filler but its my gift to you guys for taking so long, so enjoy!!!!!

Zayn woke up with a groan and rubbed his eyes. Looking over sadly at the large curtains and realizing that its still dark outside, meaning its either late at night or early in the morning hours. With a sad sigh, Zayn worked his body up and out of Liam's hold, grunting when his feet finally the floor. Bracing his hands back around his waist, Zayn leaned forward and cracked his back somewhat painfully. His hazel eyes cast down and looked bitterally at his sleeping boyfriends and baby.

'I _f someone is gonna be up at this unholy hour it definetely ain't gon be just my arse.'_ Zayn looked over evilly at his boyfriends. ' _Which one of you bitches is going to fucking get up with me'_ Zayn smirked and then looked over at his baby boy who was sleeping soundly on Louis's chest. Zayn breathed out a sigh and lifted his baby up and out of Louis's arms. Marcel squirmed and whined unhappily in Zayn's arms as the Bradford boy jostled him around gently. 

"Shhhh my little one, its okay baby" Marcel curled closer to Zayn, burying his head into his neck. 

"Would you like some warm milk my baby?" Marcel sleepily nodded only half awake. Zayn gently bounced the smaller boy in his arms, while the milk heated up. He snapped a top on, grabbed his cigarette and lighter and made his way out and onto the balcony. He sat down and situated Marcel with the little boys legs resting on the side of his. The little green eyed boy's arms were tucked up between him and Zayn's chest while his head rested in the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn wrapped his arms around his baby's waist and watched as his emerald eyes began to crack open.

"Is that my precious little boy?" Zayn cooed as Marcel gave him a sleepy dimply, smile.

"Papa, you have milk please?" Zayn kissed his nose.

"You want Papa to have the milk?" Zayn pretended to drink it until Marcel sleepily swiped at his hand.

"Papa you no drink milk, I do!" Marcel said as if his Papa was the baby and he was the adult. Zayn grinned, then pulled the bottle out of Marcel's reach.

"Papa, I big boy, I hold!" Marcel squirmed in Zayn's arms until the bradford boy tightned his arms around him.

"I don't think so baby boy, let Papa hold it for you okay?" Marcel pouted slightly but opened his mouth. Zayn fitted the nipple of the bottle into Marcel's mouth and watched the little boy drink. With his other free hand he lifted a cigarette up and to his mouth only to have it yanked back out.

"I don't think so _papa"_  Louis placed Zayn's silver, sleek e-cigarette in his mouth. Zayn glared at his blue eyed boyfriend unhappily but took a large inhale and blew the fancy purplish smoke out in a lazy haze as Marcel watched. 

Louis piled onto the balcony followed by a very sleepy Harry and a glaring Liam.

"That fucker did it on purpose, he knew taking the baby would wake us all up." Liam glared evilly at his model like boyfriend, plopping in on a chaise lounge that was pushed up against the balcony and pulling Harry into his lap. 

"Wait." Everyone was looking up at Louis as he stalked back into the house, only to come back out minutes later with a bleary eyed Niall in his arms. He sat down and pulled the slightly larger blond boy into his lap.

"So what's the plan today?" Zayn tilted the bottle a little higher so that Marcel could keep drinking.

"Jose has got Adrian at the warehouse where we used to smoke. However, he said that he doesn't want us going down there until later on tonight, so I guess that we are gonna take this little angel and go window shopping, buy him a few things."

"Hoodies, we need hoodies" Niall yawned out. Marcel finished drinking the bottle and let out a small squeak as Niall reached over to pick him up and place him on his lap, chest to chest. Niall began hitting his back gently lifting him and sliding a towel under the baby's head. Marcel jerked and then spit up on his shoulder.

"Ohhhh my poor little boy" Marcel didn't answer fitting his head into Niall's neck and tucking his hands between their two chests. The boys waited until Marcel was snoring lightly before looking up at each other.

"So what's the plan boys?" Zayn asked quietly.

"Everybody gets some revenge hits in and then I think we should let... _him_.......pull the trigger." Harry said quietly. Liam looked down as Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Louis frowned gently.

"He's going to have to be a big boy for that...is he emotionally...stable...to do something like that is the question." Liam wondered aloud.

"Baby has been through alot...with this man...we will give him the option, however, if he doesn't take it then I think that either me or Zayn should do it. Even if Marcel wants to pull it, me or Zayn will hold him while he does it." Liam comes out with full daddy direction.

The other boys nodded and agreed.

 

**********************************************************

"Louis you tosser, did you do this on purpose??" Harry rolled his eyes laughing loudly.

"No, purely a random act dear Harold." 

Harry held Marcel on his hip as the two curly haired boys sported matching purple sweatpants and grey hoodies. They matched down to the bright scarves wrapped around their curls. Save for the pacifier that sat in Marcel's mouth.

"Daddy match with me" Harry let his dimples pop out to match Marcel's and cuddled the boy closer to his chest.

"See??? You guys are absolutley precious my little baby is so handsome, isn't he?" Louis tickled Marcel's belly as the boy lost his pacifier.

"Dummy daddy." Louis scoffed and gasped.

"Are you calling daddy a dummy baby?" Louis pretended to cry.

"No daddy, I no call you dummy, I drop dummy, no have no more" Louis kissed Marcel's ears and then bent down to pick up the dummy, sticking it in his own mouth and then placed it back into his baby's mouth. Marcel happily sucked on it and then curled himself back into Harry's chest. 

The other boys came back down, Zayn and Niall tucked protectively under Liam's arms. Zayn broke away and kissed Marcel's cheek.

"What does my sunshine want to eat?" Marcel pushed his face towards Zayn's thinking quietly.

"Wan' pizza please papa?" Zayn cooed at the green eyed baby.

"Such nice manners baby, Papa is so proud of his lovebug." Marcel beamed and rasped out from behind the pacifier.

"Papa baby...good boy?" Niall walked up behind Zayn. Lately every since the incident, the boys had constantly been telling Marcel what a good boy he was. When he was in the hospital, the doctors told them to keep a close eye on the boy, fearing that his depression might spike and cause some dire side effects. Marcel preened for their praise but was sometimes to shy to prompt for it on his own.

"Yes baby, you are our good baby, our little boy." They also like to remind Marcel just how little he was. A couple of weeks after Marcel had returned from the hospital, he began doing little things that suggested that he was trying to act older than the two years he was supposed to be. 

 

**************************Flashback**********************************

"Ummmm...where is Marcel?" Niall asked, coming downstairs. Zayn sat up and looked at his blond haired angel of a boyfriend.

"No, I thought he was upstairs with you?" Zayn looked questioningly at Liam who was walking through their flat.

".......What?" Liam let out a quiet oomf as Zayn snagged him around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Have you seen our baby?" Liam shook his head.

"No I haven't seen him for a while." Niall looked around and was just about to go and find they little one in question before he heard Louis squeak in frustration.

"Uh-Oh" The three boys quickly entered the kitchen and held their breaths as they took in the scene.

Harry and Louis stood with their arms crossed, staring angrily at a now shaking Marcel. It didn't take genius to figure out what he'd been doing. There was a pair of oven mitts covering his hands, and a oven sheet full of chicken nuggets...sizzling hot.

"Who told you that you get use the oven huh?? You aren't even supposed to be in here without one of us." Harry drawled out, his slow words dripping with anger.

"I got hungry so I came to get something to eat." Liam stepped forward.

"Ohhhh, so you think, you're a big man then huh? Come here." Marcel hesitated, then slowly made his way over to his angry wall of Daddies.

"So you think you're a big man? Are you a big man now huh, standing in front of me, shaking because you think you're about to get your butt smacked? You think you're a big man, even though, you are wearing not only your daddies' clothes but you also have on a diaper." Liam made his point by reaching out and tucking his fingers into Marcel's waistband and yanking the boy closer to him. 

"And tell me something else..." Liam leaned down.

"Would a big boy be ready to start crying right now?" Marcel's little mindset began to takeover once again as tears sprung into his eyes. Louis snatched him up and into his arms. 

"Daddy's big boy, isn't so much of a big boy now is he baby?" Marcel did nothing but try and curl himself into Louis's chest.

"Sowwy Daddy I sowwy, Mawcel sowwy!!" Marcel said, sobbing into Louis's neck.

"Awwww there there Daddy's baby, shhhhhhhh, its okay cupcake!" Louis sweetly kissed Marcel's head over and over again. When Marcel was somewhat consoleable again, Harry leaned over and picked the smaller boy up and into his arms.

"So many big feelings for my little baby..." Harry cooed to the baby in his arms. Marcel looked up and frowned.

"Wipe...please" Marcel tried to wipe his glasses before long, tan fingers pulled them off. Marcel, who was practically blind looked around confused.

"Wan...contacts...." He couldn't see who was speaking but he definetley knew who it was by the irish accent.

"No contacts baby, you're to little for that" Marcel whimpered at Niall's strict words as his glasses were placed back on his face and a kiss on his nose from Zayn. Harry backed up and laid on the couch, laying Marcel comfortably on top of him. Liam sat at the edge, and rubbed Marcel's legs gently while Zayn sat at the opposite running his hands through both boy's curly hair.

 

************End of Flashback******************************************

Marcel wiggled uncomfortably as the boys made their way outside. Since it was such a small town, they couldn't care less about being conspicuous. Clad in hoodies and large sunglasses, the boys walked through window shopping. Liam walked easily with Marcel tucked up in his arms, shielded away from the biting, cold air. The boys went in and out of shops, picking up little things for each other. They entered a small pawn shop with many items lining the rack. Marcel picked his head up and out of Liam's neck when he felt the rush of warm air. They walked up and down the isles talking and laughing with each other, when Marcel saw something that he really liked.

"Da-Da stop" Liam ceased and kissed Marcel pointing arm.

"What baby, what do you see?" Niall followed his pointing arm and saw a grey dog. It was tattered and torn abit, but it had large yellow inviting eyes and screamed homey. Niall walked over and picked up the tattered stuffed animal.

"Is this what you want prince?" Marcel nodded and tried to reach for the dog.

"Woah baby, you need to stay in Da-Da's arms, we'll make sure we get it." Marcel looped his arm behind Liam's back and laid back against the larger boy's broad chest, keeping his eyes on the dog.

The boys went up to the counter to the old elderly woman working behind the counter. She looked up from some crossword puzzle she was working on and smiled warmly at the approaching group.

"This please." Niall said pulling out his wallet and taking out a join debit card linked to all of the boys' accounts. The older woman cooed at Marcel who was chewing in his fingers.

"Is this for that handsome young man?" Marcel poked his head out and looked shyly at the woman, hiding in Liam's neck.

"He's just a little shy, Marcel, baby, do you wanna say hi to the nice woman?" Marcel looked up and gave the woman a shy wave.

"Ohhhhh isn't he just the most precious thing, I've got just the thing for you!" She walked to the back, limping because of her slight hunchback. When she returned she had a homemade knitted blanket and hat. Marcel smiled, flashing his dimpled and reach out for it gurgling happily when it was handed to him.

"Fank you vewy much." Marcel leaned out of Liam's arms abit and gave the woman a light baby kiss on the cheek. The old woman smiled and blushed.

"Awwwww you are very welcome precious!" Louis smiled at the woman.

"Charge us for however much for the beautiful gifts and the bear." He said smiling largely.

"Not a bear, Dog" Louis rolled his eyes fondly and turned back to the woman.

"Well aren't you a handsome man, it'll be 5.95$" Niall scoffed good heartledly. 

"We can pay for the hat and blanket it isn't a problem ma'am" The woman smiled.

"You will pay for it by taking care of that sweet little bundle of joy" She said gesturing to Marcel who was nuzzling the blanket to his cheek and had demanded that Liam pull the beanie over his head.

"Will do ma'am and thank you again!" Zayn smiled.

"Its not a problem, now you boys be good!" They all smiled as they walked out.

They went into a somewhat fancy pizza resturaunt. Requesting to be seated at the back, they were put at a round booth like table that allowed for Marcel to crawl in first and be sandwiched between Harry and Louis with Liam and Niall on Louis's other side and Niall on the other. Louis sat Marcel back in the seat and wrapped him up in his new blanket and gave him the dog which Marcel had...affectionatley named Wembley.

"Are you warm baby?" Harry fussed over Marcel's beanie pulling it down over his head and bringing out a few curls to frame his face.

"Cuddle." Harry cooed as he and Louis both wrapped arms around Marcel. The other boys scooted in closer to each other as they shared loving touches and tried to decide on what pizza they wanted. They decided on two very large pizzas, one with sausage, mushrooms, spinach, and onions and a basic variety meant and cheese pizza for Marcel. The waiter came up to their table and immediatley gave Marcel, who was cuddled up under Louis and Harry playing on his iPad, a dirty look. Zayn noticed and glared looking over at Marcel, who was thankfully looking down.

"What do you want to drink." The other boys looked up as they caught on to the tone that the waiter had. They put in their drink orders as the waiter looked over to the still concentrating Marcel.

"Why hasn't he answered is he a retard or something?" Marcel's head snapped up as he saw the waiter's angry eyes trained on him as the older boys on either side of him stared on in shock.

"I see your grandma knitted you that piece of shit blanket didn't she?" Marcel's lip began to wobble as Zayn gave his coldest glare to the waiter.

"I think you should get the fuck out of here...now." The waiter scoffed and walked off. Marcel had his head down, silently crying as Niall and Zayn got up from the table and briskly walked off. Liam, Harry and Louis turned to the silently crying Marcel.

"Ohhhh no no no no no baby boy, don't cry!" Marcel tearfully looked up at Louis.

"B-Blanket, n-n-not bad w-word Daddy." Marcel sobbed out quietly. Louis hugged Marcel close to his heart, letting his heartbeat soothe the younger boy like he knew it would.

"I know baby boy, your blanket is beautiful just like you baby" Harry cooed rubbing Marcel's tummy. Liam unwrapped a purple jolly rancher and stuck it in Marcel's mouth, allowing the boy to suck on the disguesting peice of caramelized sugar.

Liam hated it, but it made his baby happy so he guesses that's fine.

Niall and Zayn returned, scowls on their faces with a small man following behind them.

"I am so sorry gentlemen, Jack will be dealt with in a most severe manner. Please allow me to supply you with a new waiter." The boys nodded stiffly and as the manager ran out. They continued to try and console Marcel cooing to the unhappy boy.

"Hello guys, my name is Brinston, I'll be your new waiter, and I am so sorry about Jack, he's a right tosser." The boys looked up giving their nods. Brinston looked over at Marcel's teary eyes and ran off to the back. The older boys looked after him confused until Brinston came back holding something behind his back.

"We can't have little boys as cute as you being sad in this place, I simply will not allow it!" Marcel looked up at the waiter sniffing sadly. "Soooooo I think I should render this situation." He brought a kid's size vanilla milkshake topped off with a huge pile of whipped cream and a cherry on top. He placed it on the table in front of the crying boy. Marcel peaked at it and with the nod of his daddies he picked up a spoon and began eating whipped cream off the top.

"Now, in order for me to completely go against your daddies' wishes and bring you another special something after your meal, I will need all traces  of sad tears to be wiped off the face." Brinston stood with a dorky salute. Marcel giggled quietly and wiped his face off before beginning to dive into the sweet treat. Brinston grinned and then turned sheepish when he looked to the five other boys.

"T-That is I hope that you guys don't mind if I override your wishes." Liam and Louis laughed while the others just smiled.

"We'll let it go this time, Brinston" The waiter grinned and then ran off with their orders.

When they finished with their meals, Brinston came back holding a plate with a hunk of vanilla cake with strawberry icing with Marcel's name written across the slice of cake. Marcel lit up.

"Fank you Bwinston." The boy's eyes lit up smiling as the five others looked by at the waiter worried who did nothing but shrug. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a phone, unlocked it and showed the boys.

"My boyfriend Bryan and I have a little of our own...his name's Michael, so I know exactly what you guys are handling." Zayn and Harry looked at Brinston along with his boyfriend and the smiling ball of blond hair and grey eyes between them.

"This is precious man." Brinston smiled. 

"I know...and I know who you guys are too." Harry smiled and took off his sunglasses.

"What gave it away?" Brinston scoffed.

"What do you think? I'm  ** _gay_** _obviouslyyyyy_ I'm going to know the gorgeous smiles of Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Louis and Marcel anywhere." Brinston stated flatly. "Now all of you sign this bottle, promise me a play date and go do what ever it is that you came to this small little town to do." The boys happily signed and obtained Brinston's address promising to bring Marcel by for a playdate before they left to go back to London.

Back at the hotel the boys dressed in black. As the sun fell, Marcel's headspace began to disappear more and more. He began to get more solemn. 10 minutes to 11, Marcel was seated comfortably in Zayn's lap, completely out of headspace, with a grim look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Marcel nodded and leaned his head into Zayn's neck. The doorbell rang, Louis opened it revealing a grim looking Jose. 

"Are we ready to move?" Jose looked around the room, his eyes widening as he watched Marcel stand and take Zayn's hand.

"Soooooo.....is little man pulling the switch?" Marcel walked forward. Passing up Jose.

 

 

 

 

"Yes...I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Angry rants on how it took me so long? Comments, questions, improvements that can be made, let's hear it!! I love you guys lots and lots, Thank you for being so patient!!! Don't forget to check out my other story "This is the end, hold your breath and count to Ten" Its my next story to update, if you like this one you'll love it!!!!
> 
> -Lightning Nature


	11. Killing Me Softly, Fuck That, You're Going Out Screaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY VIOLENCE CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!!!!! There will be no warnings after this so please be advised guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the MIA guys! Uni has been kicking my ass! Anyway, heed the warning and read on! For those who opt out of reading this, I will put a recap in the next chapter so you won't miss anything.

All five of the boys stared at Marcel as he made his way out of the room. Zayn and Jose were the firsts to break themselves out of it and follow the now menacing boy out. Liam and Harry turned to each other and frowned. Harry reached over and grabbed there diaper bag which was really made to look like a backpack. Liam nodded solemnley while Louis and Niall threw a confused glance at him.

"He's definetley gonna need this...I don't need to say this to Zayn because he already knows, but we need to keep it together boys...that "man" that just walked out that door, is still our baby, he still has a strong headspace and that is going to come out strong if and/or after he pulls that trigger." Liam said with a frown.

"How do we know we are doing the right thing? I mean, what if this comes back to hurt him and by extension us?? What is this breaks him?" Louis's eyes dulled to a navy blue as he spoke, a frown etched into his face. Harry spoke up next.

"Li...what was Marcel about to do before you walked into that bathroom the first day that first day we met him?" Liam thought back.

"He...he was about to inject himself with drugs..." Harry nodded grimly.

"That's right...as much as we don't like it, Marcel hasn't always been ours...he had been with that son of a bitch Adrian for five bloody years, he's been dealing with this far longer than before we got to him. What I'm saying is that, he has been through things that us lads have only seen in movies and read in books...I'm saying that he needs closure, he needs to end him once and for all." Niall nodded as Harry's words.

"But that still doesn't answer the question of what if he breaks?" Niall frowned.

"He might break... that is a very real possibility...but, as his daddies, we have to be strong, he has to see that we have it together, that we are going to hold him up when he can't do it himself. Marcel is about to not only witness someone's death, but he is also going to be the cause of it." Liam countered.

"I have an idea." Louis raised. 

"Well speak up babes." Niall slid his hand under Louis's shirt, rubbing at the small of his back. Louis smiled softly and leaned into the blond haired boy.

"Well...maybe we should all pull it..." Liam cocked his head at Louis.

"Like we all either hold the gun or him and pull the trigger with him, that way he won't feel like he did it by himself, that he is solely responsible. It might seal the bond that we have with him..." Harry looked at Liam, pulling the muscular boy into his side and rubbing his hip. They looked at each other as if reading the others mind and nodded at the same time.

"I think that's a good idea boo...I'll let Zayn know in the car." They all stood up.

"Remember guys, no matter what happens, we stay strong...for Marcel." They all nodded.

 

The four boys made their way to the SUV sitting outside, heads down. They were dressed in black anyways so it would almost impossible to make them out in the dark night but better safe than sorry. Liam made Harry, Niall and Louis walk in front of him, keeping an eye on them as he locked their door, pocketing the key card and jogging out to the SUV, an uneasy feeling beginning to set in his gut. He stomached it and climbed into the now tight spaced SUV. Reaching over he lifted Niall up and out of his seat with a small squeak from the boy and deposited him in his own lap. He put his seat belt on and then locked his arms around Niall. Jose was looking over some papers, grinning to himself. Marcel was seated in Zayn's lap, his wild curly hair falling in his face much like Harry's who was sitting beside him. Marcel's face was completely blank as he sat in Zayn's lap. Harry reached over and laced one hand with Zayn's and the other with Marcel, who subtly gave a squeeze. Louis looked over Jose's shoulder at the papers.

"Into gang business huh Lewis?" Louis grinned cheekily and poked the heavily tattooed man in the arm.

"Maybe I might join."

"Not a chance in Hell." Liam grumbled, Louis sat back, leaning his head against Jose's back.

"Never let me have any fun." Jose chuckled.

"Anyway...so your boy, Adam, whatever the fuck his name is? He's a total asshole, been complaining the entire time."

"Did you tell him we were coming?" Marcel asked quietly.

"No, thought it would make for a good surprise." Marcel grinned slightly, leaning his head back against Zayn.

"So yeah, you guys are gonna get the job done, OH and here, almost forgot." Jose pulled a shining black handgun out of his waist belt and held it out towards Marcel. The green eyed boy flinched slightly.

"Baba, you take it." Liam's calculating eyes slid over to Marcel. He didn't think it was a lapse in Marcel's headspace but more like a slip. He had still said a full sentence to Liam sat back. Zayn reached out and took the gun, making sure the safety was on before sliding it into his waistband.

"Baba's got it." Marcel nodded at Zayn's words and looked out the window.

"But yeah, so you guys go in, do your thing, take your time but know that we have got to get the body out....its 11:27 right now, we gotta get it out before 3 o'clock, cops like to make rounds around 3:15 AM, so we gotta have it shut down, lights off BY 3:00 but I will let you guys know when that happens." The boys nodded as the SUV came to a stop. 

The warehouse was deserted. It was located in an alleyway, pitch black and full of abandoned warehouses. The doors opened and it was eerie outside. NO sounds were heard, no cars going by, insects, birds, nothing. It was as if the outside itself could tell that something serious was about to happen. Zayn stepped out of the car first, reaching over and pulling Marcel up and onto his hip. The creepy setting caused the younger boy not to even protest. He also yanked Harry out and wrapped an arm around his narrow waist tightly and walked them both swiftly towards the building.

Liam slid out, lifting Niall by his waist and Louis as well. He also walked swiftly into the building, refusing to let the boys in his arms, and the ones in front of him out of his sight. 

Upon entering the warehouse, it was completely different from the outside, it was lit up, bustling with movement and gang members. Some of them looked up, acknowledging the boys by names, some just nodded in respect to the men that were following their leader.

They made a few twist and turns going up some stairs and finally coming to a dusty door.

"This is the attic of the warehouse." Jose pulled open the door and revealed a dark room.

"Let me the fuck outta here got dammit, I have people that will be looking for me you sick fucks!" Jose gestured to the boys, telling him to stand where they'd like before he flipped on the switch. They looked at each other before looking at Marcel who nodded and walked into the room. Before he could, Liam pulled him back and smacked a kiss onto his lips. The rest of the boys followed Liam, placing kisses of their own on Marcel.

"When we get in there, you stay within arms reach of us at ALL times, am I understood?" Liam asked sternly.

"Yes Dada" Marcel nodded and walked into the room.

"Who the fuck are you, and where is my fucking dinner, if you cowards aren't going to fucking kill me then at least get me something to eat!!" Marcel rolled his eyes.

"Gosh, you were always a whiny son of a bitch." He listened as he heard Adrian snap his mouth shut after a while. He turned to Jose and nodded, squinting his eyes lowly. There he was. The man who had hurt, abused, raped and drugged him for years. He had been so scared of him and for a long time, hadn't even been able to look him in the eye. Now however as he stood in front of the man, he felt...stronger. His daddies were right outside the door and so was Jose, who was watching, armed and ready.

"Ahhh so its the coward himself...had your fucking cronies kidnap me? Wait till I get a hold of you, I promise I'm not fucking going to turn you in, I will end you myself." Marcel stayed staring uninterestedly at his nails.

"Sounds like some fucking empty promises if you ask me." Adrian snarled.

"Here by yourself aren't you you little bitch, those five idiots finally left your pathetic bitch ass?" Marcel glared at the man, launching forward and kicking him in the stomach.

"Now, now, baby, hitting isn't polite." Louis walked in, following the rest of the boys as he made his way over to Marcel. He wrapped his arm around Marcel's waist tight, bringing the slightly taller boy to his side.

"Babes, you need to be respectful..." Liam started before he was cut off.

"Yeah listen to your group of cunts!" Liam smirked.

"Yeah, be respectful baby, do it how we taught you." Liam walked over and used all those years of going to the gym and doing bench presses and squats with weights (or one of the boys when he didn't have that) on his back, putting them into the strong kick that he landed on Adrian's back, throwing him into the wall making his lip split open.

Marcel held his thumbs up to Liam who grinned. Adrian spluttered coughing out blood as he looked up at the six boys.

"What the fuck is this??" Harry walked over to Jose who was leaning up against the door watching the whole scene unfold with a smirk across his face. He leaned over whispering something in his ear. Jose leaned back and full on cackled.

"Harry you are an absolute SADIST!! I always thought Zayn over there would be the worst, but you are AWFUL my friend! Yeah man, let me go get that for ya!" Jose walked out cackling to himself. Zayn walked over to Harry and asked him what he said. Harry smirked, placing a finger to his lips and leaned down to whisper in Zayn's ear. Zayn's eyes widened and he grabbed Harry's face placing a kiss on each dimple and finally one on his lips.

"I knew there was a reason why we've been together so long, I fucking love you!" Zayn grinned walking over to Adrian and leaning down in front of the scowling man.

"You are FUCKED sir, I mean shit, Hazza here doesn't take to kindly to someone hurting his baby, you are screwed...sucks to be you." Zayn slapped Adrian on the back a little to hard to be considered friendly. Jose made his way back onto the room and handed Harry a hammer.

 

Liam broke out into a grin.

"A hammer Harold, really??!" He started laughing as Marcel went over to stand by Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around his baby.

"Where first babes?" Marcel tapped his chin thoughtfully. His mind flashed back to how Adrian used to smack his hands hard with whatever was in his hands when Marcel would reach for or take something that he wasn't supposed to. It had once been a hot spatula, covered in grease from what Adrian had been cooking. He had 2nd degree burns all over the backs of his hands. He relayed this to his taller, curly headed guardian who let out an evil smirk.

"Liam, Zayn....hands, hold them down." Liam and Zayn obliged, holding a now screaming Adrian's hands down. Louis and Niall walked over to Marcel turning him around and tucking his head into their chests, covering his ears. Somethings they just would not allow their baby to hear or see. Marcel seemed grateful as he buried his head into Niall's chest while Louis covered his ears. They nodded, sadistic smiles on their faces as Harry brought the hammer down on Adrian's hands repeatedly breaking each and every bone in the man's hands. After he finished he punched Adrian in the jaw.

"Shut the fuck up, your gonna scare my baby." Adrian cussed loudly as Marcel turned back around. He took in his obviously broken bloody hands and smiled. \

"Thank you Harry." Harry looked up shocked at the use of his name but still smiled regardless. Marcel walked over, taking the hammer and standing in front of Adrian, Liam and Zayn flanking him on both sides, watching over him protectivley. 

"You literally mad my life a living HELL!" Marcel screamed and landed a hefty smack of the hammer across Adrian's back. "You fucked my life up!! I haven't seen my mom, my brother, my friends NO ONE! Everybody disowned me because I made the decision to stay with you, but everyone said it was stupid, said they wouldn't accept it, so I left it all for YOU!" Marcel brought the hammer down hard directly on Adrian's knee, effectivley breaking it.

"And the drugs!!! I have a fucking FELONY on my record because of YOU! I was a criminal because of YOU! You drugged me! You fucking abused me and then drugged me! I fucking want you to choke when I kill you, I want it to HURT!" Marcel brought his foot down into Adrian's crotch. Liam and Zayn threw Adrian back into an sitting position when he slumped over at the pain. 

"I.....I love......you....... Marcel" Adrian spluttered as Marcel laughed evilly. 

"Love? You wouldn't know love if it shoved a cactus up your arse, actually, I didn't either, I beileved that you fucking loved me, I beileved it because I thought it was true but it wasn't. Love is where I am now, I guess I should thank you, had you not been a dick to me I wouldn't have met my-" Marcel choked and tears sprung to his eyes. Niall and Louis came out immediatley wrapping arms around Marcel.

"I wouldn't met my daddies...who actually treat me like a human being...I...I hate you!!! I hope that when we kill you, I hope you go down to the deepest pit of Hell there is, I hope you are tortured by Lucifer himself!!!" Marcel fell back, sobbing as Liam and Zayn kicked Adrian upright.

"Jose, we are ready." Jose nodded, brought in a 10 gang members and then closed the door. Adrian's eyes widened as the members along with Jose pulled out guns as they walked over, releasing his hands from the cuffs. They walked back and stood against the wall. Five of them reached into a duffel bag and pulled out a large black body bag. Another one radioed in on a walkie.

"Have the car ready and waiting." Was the command given.

Marcel backed up a couple feet and then looked towards the boys. Zayn took out the gun and stood next to Marcel, pulling him into his chest. Liam came next standing on the other side. Harry, Louis and Niall covered his back, Liam and Zayn's back arms, pulling them all together. Zayn raised his arm, aiming the gun as Liam and Marcel's hands wrapped around his, all three fingers settling on the trigger.

"No....no.....don't do this, please Marcel, I loved you!!!" Marcel frowned grimly.

"I think its time for you to leave us now." Niall said grimly. Marcel cleared his throat.

"Say hello to Hades for me."

 

 

Liam, Marcel, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall then pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you read there was little to no infantilism in this chapter, I purposefully made it like that because whoever heard of a baby killing????? Anyways, next chapter will be a recover chapter and it will be HEAVY age play, also, a certain favorite waiter will also be in it as well... *hint hint* anyways thanks guys!!! Love you all COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME HAPPY :)
> 
> -Lightning Nature


	12. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGED THEIR NAMES. I'm not good with names, sorry if that has confused any of you beauties!!!  
> Daddy-Niall  
> Daddy-Harry  
> DaDa-Louis  
> Baba-Zayn  
> Papa-Liam
> 
> Yes, Niall and Harry have the same names, but I will let you know who Marcel is speaking to...if anyone else has any ideas, feel free to tell me!

Adrian fell dead to the floor.

 

Alot of things happened within the next few minutes.

 

Marcel fell to the floor in a heap. No tears left his eyes, but he had a dazed blank look on his face. It was almost like he had frozen, his eyes locked on Adrian's lifeless body, laying on the ground in front of him. The entire room was silent. Louis, Harry Liam, Zayn and Niall stood there with blank looks on their faces still staring at the gruesome scene that lay before them.

 

After the intial shock wore off, there was movement and bustling going on all around the six boys. Adrian's body was stuffed into a black body bag while the boys were led out to a waiting SUV. Jose gave them an encouraging look before shutting the door himself and giving specific directions to the driver to take them back to the motel, notifying that there would be two cars full of gang members that would watch over them. The boys entered in the same haze that they had been in when Adrian went down. None of them were saying anything, even Marcel sat in his own seat and was quiet, his face never changing from the expression he had when Adrian died. The SUV pulled up to the motel room and the boys got out one by one entering the suite and shutting the door behind them. Marcel stood into the mirror, staring at his reflection.

The boys stopped moving about the room and stared at Marcel...who hadn't moved since looking at his reflection. Zayn stepped toward Marcel first, making the first move.

"Baby? You okay?" All five of the boys watched as Marcel's face began to fall. His headspace was literally falling over his face, crumbling and transforming him from a grown man to a sad distressed baby. Marcel's head moved up and locked eyes with Zayn's in the mirror. 

"Baba?" Zayn launched into action as soon as the word left Marcel's mouth. He snatched him up off the floor and held him close to his chest, wanting to find a way to tear himself open and stuff Marcel inside to protect him. Marcel clutched Zayn's shirt trying to get even closer to him and began sobbing. However, the sobs were short like that of an adult, these were adult cries.

"Zayn, babe, we have to get him into headspace!" Louis said frantically over Marcel's crying. Niall's head snapped up and he ran out of the room to where the boys's suitcases and belongings were held. He picked up Geronimo, Marcel's over sized stuffie and ran back into the room with it. Niall sat the huge bear down and looked at the boys knowingly. Zayn nodded and set Marcel down against the large stuffed bear.

"Look baby, Look who wants you to stop crying!" Zayn rubbed Marcel's heaving back. Marcel cracked an eye open and then launched forward to squeeze the bear, burying his face into the purple furry neck. The boys sat around the baby, trying to gauge when Marcel's headspace was starting to take over. They set there with hearts lurching until Marcel's cries begin to change. He had started out crying short choppy cries, cries from a grown man. His green eyes popped open as he looked at his bear and then at each one of his daddies. Then Marcel's cries morphed into long, agonizing cries. The cries from a tiny baby who was in pain, who needed his daddies. Harry heard the change first and scooped Marcel into his arms.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!" Marcel sobbed and buried his head into Harry's neck trying to hide himself in his Daddy's body. Harry held Marcel tightly trying to comfort him.

"Yes, that's Daddy's baby, he's okay, we're okay" Harry kept murmmuring words of encouragement while the other boys jumped into action. Liam and Zayn went to go draw a bath in the large jacuzzi tub while Niall and Louis went about making dinner for their soon to be hungry baby. Harry stayed in the living room with Marcel, holding him and whispering words of encouragement. After about 45 minutes, Marcel's loud, sad sobs turned into short babyish cries, these, Harry could deal with.

"Ohhhhh, my poor little upset boy, Papa and Baba have a nice bath run for you hmm? Does my little boy need a bath?" Harry spoke in a babyish tone to Marcel who released a cute pout at his words.

"Not a little boy Daddy, big boy." Harry smiled softly. This Marcel he could deal with.

"Nope, you are our baby, a tiny little baby who needs his Daddies help." Marcel's cries quieted abit more as he nodded at Harry's words.

"My Daddies." He murmmured softly. Harry agreed and kissed his nose.

"Your Daddies baby, you are our little baby." Marcel nodded and placed a small chaste baby kiss onto Harry's lips before laying his head back on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and walked into the bathroom. Liam saw the two and immediatley walked to the door, holding his arms out.

"You wanna come to your Papa baby boy?" Marcel lifted his head and nodded before crawling into Liam's open arms. Liam reached over and gave Harry a kiss before carrying the baby to the tub where Zayn was waiting, already changed into a tank top and basketball shorts like Liam was.

"Ohhhh, my little baby, come to Baba." Liam sat Marcel infront of Zayn, propping his baby up by keeping steady hands around his back. Zayn began to pull of the black clothing, stripping Marcel of any kinds of adult responsibilities one by one. When all the clothes were off, Marcel looked at Zayn sadly, green eyes beginning to shed tears. Zayn pouted and wrapped his arms around Marcel, burying his face in the now semi-curly hair.

"Ohhhhh no no no baby, no more crying we love you sooo much!" Liam hugged both Marcel and Zayn from the back squeezing them into his arms. His mouth nosed along Marcel's neck, pressing kisses into whatever areas they could find. After Marcel had calmed down a bit, Liam lifted Marcel up and into the water. After sitting in the warm water for a few mintues, Zayn and Liam's eyes watching protectively Marcel picked up some bubbles.

"Toys Baba?" Zayn cooed and sadly shook his head.

"We didn't bring any toys with us love...how about you play with me and Papa and we'll go out and get you more bath toys. Marcel nodded and played with Liam while Zayn washed his body with baby body wash and scrubbed his hair with no-tears shampoo and conditioner. When they finished, they pulled Marcel out and wrapped him in a hooded towel with puppy ears on it. Zayn cooed and picked Marcel up, settling him on his hip. Taking him into the bedroom while his boyfriend cleaned up, Zayn dried Marcel off a final time and removed the towel all the way. Marcel looked up and frowned at his Baba.

"Baba, cold." Zayn put on a silly pout.

"Ahhhh, my baby boy can't be cold, we'll have to fix that, nappies baby?" Marcel shook his head.

"Pull-Ups Baba." Louis blew through the room then, pulling something out of his suitcase, catching the tale end of the conversation. He went over to Zayn placing a kiss on his neck and another on Marcel's cheek.

"Nope, Nappy." Louis once again kissed Marcel before sauntering out of the room.

"Dada said nappies baby." Marcel pouted as Zayn powdered him up and grabbed a bottle of baby lotion to rub his body down. Zayn pouted at a also pouting Marcel.

"Why's my baby so sad?" Liam asked coming into the room and sliding onto the bed above Marcel's head. Marcel twisted his body, trying to get his arms around Liam's neck.

"Papa, I hafta wear nappies, no wanted nappies Papa!" Marcel pouted up at his Papa, trying convey his woes to his Papa. Liam kissed Marcel's nose.

"I know bug, they are sooo mean." Marcel agreed with Liam, his Daddies were mean. Zayn chuckled and finished rubbing Marcel down with lotion and slipped him into a mint green onsie.

"Did I miss anything babe?" Liam leaned down and picked Marcel up, setteling the smaller boy on his hip.

"Can I have my hat Baba?" Zayn looked confused for a moment before remembering and picking up the knitted beanie from the old woman at the pawn shop and placed it in Marcel's hands.

"Don't put it on yet, let Daddy Harry blow dry your hair." Marcel nodded and laid his head on Liam's shoulders as he was carried back into the kitchen area of the motel suite. Placing a pillow on a chair, Liam set Marcel down on it, while Zayn handed Harry a blow dryer and comb. Louis came over with a bowl of cut up watermelon and mango and set it on the table.

"Hello my beautiful boy!" Louis smacked a kiss onto Marcel's dimples as the baby cooed back at him. He tied a bib onto Marcel's neck that said "Daddies's Baby Boy" on it. He then handed the bowl of fruit to Marcel and bopped his nose. Marcel giggled and began to eat as Harry combed and blow dried his curls that had started to come back through without all the hair gel. Niall was now in front of him, setting the table.

"Hey baby bear!" Marcel blinked up at Niall and held a watermelon slice out.

"Daddy want war' melon?" Niall grinned and ate the watermelon out of the Marcel's hand before kissing a baby finger.

"Thank you baby!" Harry finished combing Marcel's hair and put the comb and dryer out of the way.

"Daddy!" Harry turned and smiled.

"Yes lovey?" 

"Marcel hat please?" Marcel held the hat out to Harry that chuckled and fitted the hat onto the baby's curls. Harry smiled and picked Marcel up, dropping him into Louis's lap.

"Would you like Dada to feed you or would you like to do it?" Marcel said nothing but he shoved his hand under Louis's shirt laying his hand over where the chesnut haired boys heart was. Louis raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends and then shrugged it off, allowing Marcel to keep his hand over his heart. They sat down and had Niall's tropical chicken and homemade mash, Louis slowly feeding Marcel who laid contently in his Dada's lap. When they finished, the boys took turns going to take sjowers so Marcel would never be left alone. Niall sat with Marcel, the baby curled up against his chest, half asleep when he got an idea. He fished his phone out of his pocket and stood up, handing Niall to an also half sleep Zayn.

Walking outside, Niall dialed the number and waited for an answer. The phone picked up with quite the commotion.

 _"Mikey Bear, Daddy has to answer the phone...yes baby bear I am fixing ice cream as we speak your majesty!"_ Niall grinned. " _Hello? This is Bryan!"_

"Hi Bryan!, I'm Niall, Niall Horan, I was wondering if I could speak to you and Brinston for a moment?" Bryan squealed and Niall chuckled.

_"Niall???? As in Niall Fucking- sorry baby, Daddy's sorry he said a bad word, Horan from One Direction?? I thought Brinston was lying!...BRINSTON!! Come here!!"_

NIall listened for a moment while Brinston came to the phone.

" _Heyyy, Niall bro what's happening?"_

"Nothing much Brinston!...Listen, the boys and I along with the baby are gonna be leaving day after tomorrow to go spend some time with a close friend, but I wanted to see if we could arrange a play date for our little ones!" Bryan spoke up before Brinston.

" _Of course! Our Mikey boo would love that! Hey, how about a sleep over? You guys can feel free to come stay with us, we can stay up and ask you guys weird, invasive questions!"_ Niall grinned when he heard Brinston groan, " _Babbbbbeeeee"_

"Hey, let me talk to my boys but I think that's a sick idea, we'll be responsible for dinner an-"

" _Oh my goshhhhh, did you hear that Mikey Boo One Direction is coming over for a play date!!! Its time to go make our famous Strawberry Shortcakes!!!" B_ ryan had run off with what sounded like a squealing Michael.

" _Sorry Niall, he really is serious...about everything, but yeah, you guys bring overnight bags and come on over tomorrow afternoon and let the fun began!"_ Niall grinned

"Did he say Strawberry Shortcake??? We are so there, we'll call when we are ready to go, text the address to us!" Brinston chuckled.

" _Gotcha man, see you guys tommrow!"_ Niall grinned and hung up going back inside and seeing his boyfriends and baby watching a movie on the couch.

"Who was that Babes?" Niall walked over and sat on Louis's lap.

"That was Brinston, Marcel has a play date with their baby, Michael and they asked if we wanted to spend the night?" The boys all nodded as Marcel looked back with a smile on his face.

"Playdate yes Daddy!" Niall smiled and pecked Marcel on the cheek, Harry also stealing a kiss while Marcel was on his lap.

"Yes to the play date and the sleep over, we could use some friends, don't wanna be lonely." Louis grinned and kissed Niall.

"Great Idea babe, we'll pack and get there tomorrow around 3." Liam said standing up.

"Alright guys, we have alot to do tomorrow, bedtime!" Liam turned off the television as all the boys groaned.

"Come on my babies!!!!" Liam grinned and picked Marcel up, waiting at the doorway of the bedroom, while each boy shuffled in one by one. He came in after all of them and locked the door behind them. They all piled into the bed sleepliy exchanging good night kisses and hugs, laying Marcel in between all of them, grateful that they were all together and all okay, looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play date and Sleep overs are always fun yeah? :D  
> Thanks for the support, love you all! <3


	13. NOT ABANDONED,,

This is not abandoned guys!! I broke my laptop and was just recently able to get another one!!! So sorry for everything but this will be updated in the next couple of days!!!!


	14. WATTPAD

I am going to leave this story up here but I am moving it to Wattpad, it is much easier for me to update there from my tablet! Once again, I apologize for such late updates but I will be moving this, along with the other stories to WATTPAD!!! My username is LightningNature and you can check out my other stories, see you there!!!


End file.
